The new Regina
by betlhdp
Summary: Producto de un enfrentamiento con la Reina Malvada, Regina desarrollará una personalidad completamente diferente a la que solía tener, causando dolores de cabeza para algunos habitantes de Storybrooke y deleite para otros.
1. ¿Regina?

Hace varios días que no podía sacarme esta historia de la cabeza, asi que he decidido publicarla y ver que les parece.

A diferencia de mi otro fic, éste será corto, serán algo así como una serie de oneshots en las que se mostrara las aventuras de nuestra reina (tendrán relación pero cada capitulo será independiente, salvo que diga lo contrario)

Debo aclarar que esta vez no tengo predilección por ninguna pareja (a pesar de que haya puesto a Regina, Emma y Ruby como personajes principales. Muchos personajes mas actuaran) este fic trata básicamente de Regina divirtiéndose, en su estado mas puro, como quiera y con quien quiera. Habrá de todo un poco (a lo que ya me han leído saben que me gusta la variedad)

Sin mas que añadir, espero les guste.

Ouat no me pertenece, si lo hiciera desecharía a todos y solo me quedara con Regina, no es que lo demás no me agraden, solo que Regina es Regina y punto.

* * *

Estaba cansada, nuevamente había perdido a alguien, tampoco es que Robin fuera el novio del año, de hecho dejaba mucho que desear, pero se supone que era su alma gemela, una alma gemela que había embarazado a su hermana, cosas normales en los cuentos de hadas. Lo importante era que ahora no estaba y se sentía más sola que nunca, sola lo que se dice sola tampoco, pero a pesar de que vivía con su hermana, extrañaba el hecho de tener alguien con quien salir, como pareja.

Estaba condenada a ver como los demás conseguían ser felices, David y Snow, Henry y Violet, Emma con ese espantoso pirata, incluso Gold después de haber liberado a Belle parecía que estaban intentándolo de nuevo. A veces la bibliotecaria se pasaba de masoquista.

Para colmo su yo malvado había vuelto quién sabe cómo y desde que pisó Storybrooke no había dejado de causar problemas, como ahora que se encontraban en una lucha más contra ella.

 **\- Ríndete Regina, sabes que ya no tienes lo necesario para derrotarme. Tus sentimientos te hicieron débil –**

 **\- Pues si tan débil soy ¿Por qué no me has derrotado aun? –**

 **\- Tampoco te emociones querida, para ti tengo otros planes –** sonrió con maldad **– pero para tus amiguitos, no diría lo mismo –** dijo enviando un ataque directo a Emma que estaba recuperándose, ya que a pesar de mejorar su uso con la magia, su resistencia dejaba mucho que desear

 **\- Esto es entre tú y yo –** dijo Regina interceptando el ataque

 **\- Entonces deja de traer a tus mascotas a nuestros enfrentamientos, lo único que hacen es estorbar –**

 **\- Emma vete de aquí –** ordenó, la Reina malvada tenía razón, en ese estado la salvadora solo hacía más difícil las cosas, pues además de atacar a su otro yo, tenía que estar pendiente de que no le hagan daño

 **\- Regina, no voy a dejarte sola –**

 **\- Basta de cursilerías –** la paciencia de la reina llego a su límite y con un movimiento de manos desapareció a la rubia en medio de humo negro **– ahora si estamos solo las dos querida, ríndete –**

 **\- Nunca –**

 **\- Sí que eres cabezota –**

 **\- Tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo –**

 **\- Vamos Regina, ambas podemos gobernar no solo este reino sino también los demás, únete a mí, dos reinas malvadas, piénsalo –**

 **\- No tengo nada que pensar –** dijo orgullosa

 **\- En ese caso, de verdad lo siento –** dijo antes de lanzar un poderoso ataque que difícilmente pudo esquivar Regina, lanzó varias bolas de fuego acorralándola en un solo lugar **– despídete –** dijo antes de lanzar un rayo negro que esta vez no pudo esquivar, haciéndola volar por los aires chocando fuertemente contra una inmensa piedra **– te lo dije Regina, no puedes vencerme –** caminó hasta donde su cuerpo cayó, sorprendiéndose al ver que seguía con vida

 **\- No podré vencerte ahora, pero lo hare. Lo juro –** dijo con rabia lanzando su último ataque que tomo desprevenida a la reina malvada, lo último que pudo ver Regina fue como desaparecía antes de chocar contra cualquier cosa, después todo se puso negro

 **\- REGINA –** gritó Emma que había vuelto aparecer mágicamente dispuesta a enfrentarse a la reina, mas solo vio a una Regina gravemente lastimada **– resiste, voy a llevarte al hospital enseguida –** dijo alarmada al ver mucha sangre por su frente y volvió a desaparecer envuelta en humo blanco

* * *

Tan pronto como la salvadora llego al hospital junto a una muy lastimada Regina, el Dr. Whale empezó hacer su trabajo, llevaron a la alcaldesa al quirófano pues tenían que parar la hemorragia y evaluar los posibles daños del golpe que sufrió.

 **\- ¿Ma donde esta mamá? –** entró preguntando un asustado Henry

 **\- Tranquilo chico, ahora la están atendiendo pero no te preocupes, tu madre es fuerte se pondrá bien –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –**

 **\- Claro que si, por cierto donde están tus abuelos –**

 **\- Ya vienen, caminaban muy despacio y no pude esperarlos –**

 **\- ¿Cómo esta Regina? –** preguntó Mary llegando con David, visiblemente agotados

 **\- No lo sabemos pero estoy segura que se pondrá bien –**

 **\- ¿Y la reina malvada? –**

 **\- No lo sé, en cuanto volví ya no estaba –**

 **\- Hay que mantenernos atentos, más ahora que Regina está aquí es vulnerable a cualquier ataque –**

 **\- Nos turnaremos para vigilarla en caso de que la hospitalicen por varios días –**

 **\- Yo no estaría tan seguro –** entró Whale en escena **– la alcaldesa está mucho mejor, por suerte el golpe no fue tan fuerte como pensamos, sin embargo tenemos que esperar a que despierte para evaluar completamente su estado, claro que para acelerar el proceso un poco de magia nos sería de gran ayuda –**

 **\- Yo lo hare –** ofreció inmediatamente Emma pues no estaba en sus planes confiar en Gold

 **\- En ese caso sígame señorita Swan –** concluyó antes de marcharse

* * *

Solo inconsciente en la cama de un hospital Emma podría ver a Regina débil y vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando perdió a sus seres queridos la vio así, claro que estaba triste y dolida, mas siempre traía consigo un halo de fuerza, como queriendo demostrar que a pesar de todo, ella saldría adelante.

 **\- Muy bien hagamos esto de una vez –** dijo posando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la morena transmitiendo su magia para curarla **– listo –** finalizó agotada después de varios minutos **\- ¿Por qué no despierta? –** preguntó al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de la otra mujer

 **\- A pesar de que sus heridas estén completamente curadas no quiere decir que el cansancio se haya ido, déjela descansar –** explicó **– apuesto que mañana se encontrara perfectamente y diciendo sus comentarios característicos –** dicho esto ambos salieron

* * *

Al salir de la habitación de Regina, Hook la increpó angustiado

 **\- He venido en cuanto me enterado ¿estás bien? –**

 **\- Si, Regina fue quien recibió el peor daño –**

 **\- ¿Puedo pasar a verla? –** dijo Henry

 **\- Por el momento no, aún no ha despertado, lo recomendable seria que regresen mañana –** dijo el dr

 **\- Bien, yo me quedare hacer guardia –** ofreció David

 **\- No te preocupes yo lo haré –** rebatió Emma **– si la reina malvada regresa tendré más oportunidades de retenerla –**

 **\- ¿Estás segura? –** preguntó el pirata

 **\- No se preocupen estaré bien y cuidare de Regina –**

 **\- Llámanos si pasa cualquier cosa –** recomendó su madre **– regresaremos a primera hora –** prometió

* * *

Al día siguiente la salvadora despertó gracias a los movimientos que hacia la morena, al parecer se quedó dormida en la silla junto a Regina y no en el sofá donde se supone debía hacerlo. Miró fijamente a la mujer que parecía estar despertando.

Lentamente abrió los ojos mostrando molestia a la luz que inundaba las blancas paredes. La rubia no hacía más que observarla atentamente, no sabía que esperar.

 **\- ¿Regina? –** dijo cautelosa

 **\- Mmm –**

 **\- ¿Estás bien? ¿te encuentras bien? –**

 **\- Eso creo, ¿Qué hago aquí? –** preguntó mirando a todos lados

 **\- Tu lucha con la reina malvada no resulto como esperábamos –** explicó

 **\- ¿Ok? –** dijo mirando raro a la salvadora **\- ¿reina malvada? –** la rubia asintió **– bebí más de la cuenta y por eso estoy aquí ¿verdad? –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** preguntó confundida **\- ¿de qué estás hablando Regina? –**

 **\- ¿Regina? ¿Quién es Regina? y ¿eres enfermera o algo? No te vistes como si fueras una –** comentó mirándola de arriba abajo

 **\- ¿No me recuerdas? –**

 **\- Ni siquiera recuerdo que diablos hice ayer, no me pidas que recuerde a alguien que apenas conozco –** la respuesta alarmó a la rubia

 **\- No te muevas de aquí, llamare a Whale –** salió presurosa, dándose de frente con su familia

 **\- ¿Qué pasó Emma? –** dijeron David y Mary al mismo tiempo

 **\- ¿Mamá está bien? –** preguntó Henry preocupado

 **\- No estoy segura –** contestó confusa, pero inmediatamente reacciono, solo Henry podía hacer reaccionar a Regina **– chico ven conmigo, tenemos que buscar a Whale y luego veremos a Regina ¿de acuerdo? –** él simplemente asintió **– ustedes –** se dirigió a sus padres **– no entren a su habitación –** recomendó, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría la morena

* * *

 **\- Te lo aseguro Whale, estoy muy preocupada por ella –**

 **\- ¿Podrían decirme que es lo que pasa? –** reclamó Henry pues al encontrar al doctor no le habían dejado escuchar lo que pasaba

 **\- No te alarmes chico, pero primero deja que Whale haga su trabajo, Regina está un poco –** lo que fuera que iba decir murió en su garganta, pues al abrir la puerta frente a ellos se encontraba la alcaldesa ya completamente vestida y por sus gestos al parecer no le gustaba su ropa

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo visto así? Tuve que ir a un juicio o algo por el estilo –** se removía incomoda por la ropa elegante que traía

 **\- ¿Mamá? –** expresó con cautela Henry, pues la actitud que traía su madre era irreconocible

 **\- Eso sí que no –** protestó moviendo su cabeza y negando con sus manos **– no me van a decir que ahora resulta que también soy madre. Es suficiente, ¿Dónde están las cámaras? –** empezó a caminar de un lado al otro buscándolas **– tu eres la presentadora ¿verdad? –** se dirigió a la rubia

 **\- Regina, relájate ¿sí? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –** intervino Víctor pues madre e hijo estaban pasmados por la forma de actuar de la morena

 **\- Recuerdo despertar en esta habitación y esa mujer –** señaló a Emma **– no dejaba de mirarme –**

 **\- ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Regina? ah y por favor llamen al Dr. Hopper, parece ser serio –** dijo Whale invitándolos a salir

 **\- Pero ya quiero irme de aquí, odio los hospitales –** se quejó cual niña pequeña la morena, algo que no era propio de ella

* * *

Minutos después había llegado Archie y desde entonces no habían salido para nada, la familia Charming estaba preocupada por lo que pasaba con Regina, más aun sabiendo que la Reina Malvada podría volver en cualquier momento.

 **\- Primero van a callarse y escuchar, después podrán hacer las preguntas que quieran –** dijo Whale al verse rodeado de toda la familia Charming en cuanto salió **– si bien el golpe no fue grave, los daños internos que pudiera generar solo se notarían una vez que Regina despertara –** fue la introducción que dio **– la hemos evaluado y al parecer ella no recuerda nada –**

 **\- ¿Nada? –** interrumpió Snow

 **\- Nada –** afirmó **– no recuerda su vida en Storybrooke ni mucho menos la del Bosque Encantado –**

 **\- Pues sí que va llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando se entere –** expresó burlón Hook ganándose miradas desaprobatorias del resto

 **\- Al parecer los recuerdos fueron borrados de su mente, más las experiencias siguen ahí –** continuó esta vez Archie **– quiero decir que sabe perfectamente cómo funciona este mundo, sabe hacer todo lo que antes sabia, con el único detalle de que no recuerda a las demás personas ni así misma –**

 **\- ¿Eso es posible? –** preguntó confundida la sheriff, los doctores simplemente asintieron

 **\- ¿Será para siempre? –** esta vez preguntó angustiado Henry, quien hasta entonces solo había estado cabizbajo

 **\- No, estos casos solo son temporales pero muy extraños –** comento emocionado Archie **– es mi primer caso así –**

 **\- Lo único que deben hacer es llevar una vida con normalidad –** habló Whale esta vez

 **\- ¿Normalidad? ¿Con la reina malvada asechando? –** Hook nuevamente intervenía

 **\- Tiene razón, no podemos llevar una vida normal en este pueblo, lo que trato de decir es que no la presionen para recordar, cuéntenle poco a poco como fue su vida –**

 **\- ¿Cómo haremos que crea lo de la magia? –** dijo David

 **\- Tienen que mostrarle, que sepa que todo es real, si solo le cuentan pensará que están locos –**

 **\- Mamá no puede olvidarme –** dijo dolido Henry sorprendiendo a los demás **– nunca lo haría –**

 **\- Cariño ya escuchaste al doctor solo será temporal –** intentó consolar Mary

 **\- Chico, vamos a superar esto como lo hacemos siempre –**

 **\- No –** sus ojos empezaban a empañarse. Saber que su madre no le recordaba no le gustaba **– yo puedo hacer que recuerde, solo dejen que hable con ella –**

 **\- Ya viste que ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo, no apresuremos las cosas –** habló nuevamente Emma

 **\- Yo puedo hacerlo ¿Por qué no confían en mí? –** exclamó dolido antes de salir corriendo

 **\- HENRY –** gritó su madre queriendo salir detrás de el

 **\- Déjalo –** interceptó Hook **– necesita procesar lo que está pasando, dale su espacio. Tenemos que ver cómo decirle a Regina todo –**

 **\- ¿Decirme que? –** salió una Regina completamente recuperada **– lo siento chicos pero estaban tardando mucho y me aburría** – explicó **\- ¿ya podemos irnos? –**

 **\- ¿A dónde? –** dijo Mary

 **\- Pues a mi casa, supongo que tengo una, a menos que viva debajo de un puente –** comentó pensativa **– OH POR DIOS no me digan que soy indigente –** casi gritó asustada

 **\- No eres indigente –** negó Emma **– pero no puedes irte, aun no te han dado el alta –**

 **\- Por favor, es obvio que me siento bien, no pueden retenerme aquí. Tengo derechos –** reclamó dramáticamente

 **\- Tienes razón, estás mejor así que no veo porque seguir teniéndote aquí –** lo más prudente era deshacerse de la alcaldesa pensaba Whale, sin recuerdos no sabían cómo actuaría **– firmaré inmediatamente tu salida –**

 **\- Gracias –** dijo abrazándolo emocionadamente, dejando asombrados a todos, incluso a varias enfermeras que pasaban por ahí y Archie tenía la boca abierta **– no pongas esa cara que para ti también hay abrazo –** añadió abrazando al psicólogo

* * *

Sabían que llevar a Regina a su casa era lo primordial pero Emma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esta nueva Regina tenía un carácter más explosivo, alegre, durante todo el trayecto no había dejado de jugar con la radio, buscando música que le gustase, la situación era surrealista. Decidieron hacer una parada, tenían que arreglar esto cuanto antes, si la reina malvada los encontraba, vencería fácilmente. Regina no estaba lista para enfrentarse a ella, ni siquiera sabía que la magia existía. Pero eso era algo que solucionaría inmediatamente.

 **\- ¿Qué tanto sabes de magia? –** preguntó la rubia estacionando su escarabajo

 **\- Mmm que la realizan los magos y que Disney abusa mucho de ella en sus películas –** contestó aparentando sabiduría

 **\- Bien, y ¿crees que esas películas son de verdad? –** se detuvo frente a la puerta

 **\- Claro que no –** dijo rotundamente **– puede que no recuerde ni mi cumpleaños pero no soy idiota. Qué clase de mujer se enamora del primer hombre que ve –**

 **\- Esto será más difícil –** expresó frustrada, sus padres también habían llegado **– Regina no te asustes con lo que veras ¿ok? –**

 **\- Ten cuidado Emma, recuerda poco a poco –** advirtió Snow

 **\- Tengo que hacerlo mamá, tarde o temprano vera algo extraño –**

 **\- Espera un momento ¿acabas de decirle mama? –** dijo extrañada Regina **– ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? es evidente que eres más vieja que ella –** al parecer no tenía filtro alguno **– sin ofender –** añadió intentando arreglar lo que dijo

 **\- Como sea, mira atentamente mis manos –** dijo ignorando lo que había dicho pero un poco sí que se sintió ofendida. Empezó a realizar pequeños movimientos antes de aparecer una bola de energía, la mantuvo por un instante en sus manos antes de lanzarla al cielo esperando la reacción de la morena

 **\- Vaya –** Regina tenía los ojos muy abiertos **– eres mejor que Harry Potter, ni siquiera utilizaste una varita –** expresó emocionada

 **\- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? –**

 **\- Pues que más quieres, me has dejado sin palabras ¿Cuándo aprenderé hacer eso? –**

 **\- ¿No estas asustada? –**

 **\- ¿Debería? –** preguntó inocentemente. La verdad es que ver a esa rubia hacerlo le había parecido muy normal, como si fuera de toda la vida, de hecho tenía la certeza de que también podía hacerlo

 **\- No, pero me esperaba una reacción diferente –**

 **\- Estamos en el siglo 21, no voy a juzgarte porque seas una bruja o lo que seas. De todo hay en la viña del señor –** comentó como si nada **\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿vivo en esta tienda? –**

 **\- No, pero ya que no te asustaste con lo que viste, supongo que estas preparada para esto –** dijo antes de entrar seguida del resto

Gold inmediatamente salió a recibirles, habló en privado con Emma y ella le contó lo que había pasado. Bajo la influencia de Belle accedió a ayudarles.

 **\- Le recomiendo no tocar eso señorita Mills –** habló diplomáticamente Rumple

 **\- Lo siento –** ocultó su mano como una niña **\- ¿papá? –** pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

 **\- ¿Que? Yo no… yo no soy tu padre –** respondió nervioso

 **\- Lo siento, tenía que intentarlo, no sé quién es quién –** se encogió de hombros

 **\- Esta diferente –** puntualizó Belle sorprendida por la nueva actitud

 **\- Y que lo digas –** comentó la salvadora

 **\- La señorita Swan me ha pedido que la ayudase a recordar –**

 **\- No tengo prisa por hacerlo, pero bueno –** encogió sus hombros

 **\- Acérquese –** ordenó – **lo que verá a continuación es real, es su vida –** manifestó cogiendo un atrapa sueños en sus manos, inmediatamente lanzo un hechizo y muchas imágenes empezaron a aparecer

Regina cuando era joven, sus padres, Daniel, Snow, Maléfica, Rumple, su etapa como la reina malvada, la maldición, su vida en Storybrooke, Emma, la maldición rompiéndose, Greg y Tamara, Pan, Zelena, Robin, Marian, Elsa, el autor, Las reinas de la oscuridad, Camelot, el inframundo, la Reina Malvada nuevamente.

Miles de imágenes que correspondía a todos los recuerdos que tenía y no recordaba. Una vez terminado, todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Regina parecía confundida, era normal, tenía muchas cosas que procesar sin embargo la esperanza de que recordara seguía latente.

 **\- ¿Regina? –** Gold cortó el silencio

 **\- Tengo tres cosas importantes que decir –** habló Regina y los demás aguardaron en silencio con la esperanza de que la alcaldesa recuperara la memoria **– primero, ¿qué diablos te paso? –** preguntó burlona a Rumple, era obvio que su look era muy distinto al que veía en las imágenes **– segundo, les creo, es obvio que la que sale ahí soy yo, que clase de mujer seria si no reconociera mis propios pechos –** recordó que la mayoría de vestidos poseían un escote que dejaba mucho que ver **– y tercero, sé que soy yo pero no recuerdo nada –** dijo mientras jugaba con la campanita de la tienda

 **\- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? –**

 **\- Pues no recuerdo, no sé qué más decir –** respondió inocentemente

 **\- Regina has un esfuerzo por favor –** pidió Emma

 **\- ¿Swan verdad? –** la rubia asintió **– no puedo hacer nada más, recordaré cuando tenga que hacerlo. Mientras tanto creo que recorreré la ciudad, tengo mucha curiosidad por ver todo lo que hay –** dijo despreocupadamente caminando hacia la salida

 **\- Henry estará preocupado –** la rubia utilizó su último recurso para detenerla

 **\- ¿Henry? –** dijo confundida **– Ahhh el chico, soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sola, no sé porque tendría que preocuparse –** se suponía que ella era la adulta, no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a su supuesto hijo

Salió del establecimiento dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca, más al dar unos cuantos pasos un huracán pelirrojo la abrazó fuertemente, en ese instante los Charmings salían.

 **\- Atacan a mi hermana y nadie es capaz de decirme –** reclamó hacia los demás

 **\- Tenías que ocuparte de tu hija, no queríamos preocuparte –** justificó Snow

 **\- ¿Estás bien Regina? –** ignoró lo que habían dicho

 **\- Teniendo en cuenta que acabo de enterarme que los cuentos de hadas son reales y que soy la reina malvada, yo creo que estoy bastante bien –** concluyó con una sonrisa **\- ¿tú eres? –** Zelena miró a los Charmings buscando explicaciones

 **\- No recuerda nada –** explicaron, la pelirroja palideció, luego exigió respuestas más claras

 **\- Mientras te cuentan que es lo que pasó yo voy a dar una vuela, agradezco su compañía chicos, pero empiezan a agobiarme –** así sin más se fue

* * *

Bueno, lo único que tenía que recordar era que se llamaba Regina Mills, lo demás carecía de importancia, si ya aprendió una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo. Caminó por aquellas pintorescas calles, mirando cada lugar con especial emoción, si encontraba algo que le llamaba la atención corría presurosa para mirarlo de cerca. Camino y camino hasta toparse con una cafetería.

 **\- Granny's –** leyó en voz alta **– no hay que ser un genio para saber que le pertenece a la abuelita de caperucita roja –** entró pues empezaba a sentir hambre. En cuanto entró muchos se quedaron viéndola, algunos con desconfianza y otros por simple curiosidad

 **\- ¿Eres Regina o la reina malvada? –** preguntó un hombre pequeño con abundante barba y una gorra

 **\- Hasta donde sé soy Regina Mills –** contestó insegura, en uno de los recuerdos había visto como se separaba de su yo malvado, entendía que los habitantes temieran por no saber quién es quién. Escuchando la respuesta el hombre salió del establecimiento y los demás volvieron a lo suyo

 **\- Regina, me alegro saber que ya estás bien ¿Qué te sirvo?** – preguntó jovialmente una chica guapísima

 **\- Un batido de chocolate estaría bien –** contestó con una sonrisa encantadora **– por cierto ¿dónde está la niña? –** no pudo aguantar su curiosidad

 **\- ¿Qué niña?** –

 **\- Pues caperucita ¿Quién más va ser?** –

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –** estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, primero el pedido, Regina en los más de 28 años de maldición nunca había pedido un batido de chocolate, al menos no para ella; segundo ¿Por qué no la reconocía?

 **\- Ay si lo olvide, resulta que estoy amnésica o algo así, no recuerdo nada de nada –**

 **\- ¿Cómo? Eso es terrible. ¿Emma sabe que estas aquí? –** si no lo sabía probablemente estaba angustiada buscándola

 **\- Tranquila, no sabe que estoy exactamente aquí, pero sabe que salí a conocer la ciudad –** explicó

 **\- En seguida te traigo el batido –** dijo no muy convencida por la respuesta que le dio

 **\- No has contestado la pregunta ¿Dónde está la niña? Me da curiosidad saber cómo es –**

 **\- Pues la estás viendo y no soy ninguna niña. Me llamo Ruby –** se presentó dejando a Regina con la boca abierta

 **\- ¡Wow! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, estas muy buena –** dijo asombrada **– quiero decir, que bueno que te conozco –** corrigió un poco avergonzada

 **\- Gracias –** dijo ruborizándose, Regina Mills le había dicho un cumplido **– ya que sabes quién soy, puedo decirte que también soy el lobo, más bien loba –**

 **\- Eso no lo dudo cariño –** expresó como si nada mirándola detenidamente

 **\- Enseguida vuelvo –** los nervios empezaban a salir así que decidió buscar el pedido

 **\- Regina al fin te encuentro –** llegó Emma visiblemente cansada

 **\- Este lugar es increíble, resulta que caperucita no es una niña sino una mujer, y ¡qué mujer! –** contó emocionada, la rubia no tuvo ni tiempo de replicar porque de pronto Henry apareció junto a ellas con un libro en manos

 **\- Ma, ya sé cómo hacer que mamá nos recuerde –** dijo feliz **– si funcionó conmigo, también debe funcionar con ella –** explicó emocionado, en sus manos traía el libro de cuentos, se suponía que al tocarlo la morena recordaría, como había sucedido con él

 **\- ¿O estoy borracha o acabas de llamarla Ma? –** el chico asintió **\- ¿y yo también soy tu mamá? –** volvió a asentir **– genial, aparte de madre también soy lesbiana –** exclamó dejando perplejos a los dos **– ahora entiendo por qué Ruby me pareció –**

 **\- No eres lesbiana –** interrumpió abruptamente Emma, un poco molesta por la insinuación que hizo respecto a Ruby **– al menos no que yo sepa –** susurró para sí misma **– y no somos pareja –** dijo más alto

 **\- ¿Entonces? –**

 **\- Es una historia muy larga –**

 **\- Que no hay necesidad de contar ya que si mi plan funciona recordaras todo –** dijo convencido Henry **– solo concéntrate y confía en mi –** Regina asintió ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada más que hacer hasta que le trajeran su batido **– pon tus manos sobre el libro –** lentamente la morena así lo hizo, cerró los ojos, no sabía que esperar **\- ¿recuerdas? –**

 **\- Mmm no –** contestó apenada

 **\- Tal vez si miras lo que hay dentro –** el chico no quería perder las esperanzas

 **\- De acuerdo –** Regina en cambio no quería romper las ilusiones del muchacho que decía ser su hijo. Hoja por hoja, veía detenidamente los dibujos y leía uno que otro párrafo – **salgo en este libro –** comentó emocionada, mas Henry no lo estaba, su plan había fracasado y Emma sentía el dolor de su hijo **– Hey, no te pongas triste, el hecho de que no te recuerde no quiere decir que dejes de ser mi hijo, míralo por el lado positivo ahora podré conocerte como antes tal vez no lo hice. Tómalo como un nuevo comienzo –** quería animarlo

 **\- Supongo que tienes razón –** dijo cabizbajo

 **\- Claro que lo tengo, solo dame mi tiempo –**

 **\- Ok –** dijo más animado **– me iré a casa de los abuelos, creo que será lo mejor –** las dos mujeres simplemente asintieron y vieron cómo se alejaba

 **\- Gracias, por intentarlo –**

 **\- Tu batido –** interrumpió conel pedido Ruby

 **\- Gracias guapa –** dijo descaradamente, Emma simplemente la mato con la mirada **\- ¿Qué? Saber que no somos pareja me quita un gran peso de encima, eso significa que puedo coquetear con quien quiera. Déjame disfrutar mi vida –** justificó

 **\- Me gusta esta nueva Regina –** comentó divertida la loba

 **\- A mí me gusta que te guste –** la alcaldesa movió las cejas sugerentemente

 **\- Ya, pues no te acostumbres que esto es temporal –** replicó molesta la rubia

 **\- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ropa así? –** señaló a las dos mujeres ignorando lo que Emma decía **– esta ropa que traigo me incomoda bastante, no sé cómo pude vivir así por –**

 **\- Más de 30 años –** completó Ruby

 **\- Sí que me conservo bien –** comentó asombrada por los años que habían pasado

 **\- Y que lo digas –** dijo cómplice la camarera, esta nueva alcaldesa sí que le estaba cayendo mejor, era más abierta, más lanzada y sus coqueteos le gustaban

 **\- En fin chicas, donde puedo comprarlas –**

 **\- Si quieres yo te ayudo con eso –** ofreció enseguida Ruby **– conozco un buen lugar –**

 **\- ¿Harías eso por mí? –** la loba asintió enérgicamente **– gracias –** se levantó a abrazarla **– Emma puedes venir con nosotras si quieres –**

 **\- Yo creo que paso, tengo mucho trabajo –** contestó molesta por la complicidad que habían desarrollado las dos mujeres

 **\- Es una pena –** dijo Regina **– pero si cambias de opinión la invitación está en pie –**

 **\- Lo pensare, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos –** se dirigió a Ruby

 **\- Te iras tu porque yo no me voy –** protestó segura **– estaba pensando que si no te importa Ruby ¿podrías mostrarme la ciudad? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, dentro de media hora acabo mi turno ¿me esperas? –** la morena acepto – **perfecto –** dijo antes de marcharse a seguir trabajando

 **\- Regina, tengo que llevarte a casa, a lo mejor te apetece cenar con Henry, le haría mucha ilusión –**

 **\- Eso podemos dejarlo para otro día, el chico no se morirá porque no pase una cena conmigo –** la despreocupación con la que hablaba Regina, descolocaba completamente a la salvadora, la Regina que conocía no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo una cena con su hijo

 **\- ¿Y la escuela?** **Normalmente tú lo llevas –** exclamó, Archie había dicho que llevaran sus vidas con normalidad y entre las responsabilidades diarias de la alcaldesa estaba el ocuparse de la educación de su hijo

 **\- Eres su madre también, puedes encargarte de eso –**

 **\- Si pero –**

 **\- Ni un pero, ambas sabemos que en mi estado podría meter la pata en cualquier momento, además que mi gemela malvada anda tras de mí, no creo tener cabeza para encargarme de un adolescente –** quería disfrutar de su vida ¿era tan difícil de entender? **– quiero divertirme, todo esto es nuevo para mí, y mientras lo hago tu encárgate de nuestro hijo. Una de las dos tiene que ser la madre responsable y creo que yo ya lo he sido por mucho tiempo. Así que ya es tu turno –** dijo como si nada bebiendo su batido

* * *

 **\- Gracias por esperarme –**

 **\- Soy yo quien debería agradecer el que acompañes –**

 **\- Es un placer –**

 **\- Ruby, hay muchas cosas que no me quedan claro todavía, podrías ser sincera y responder a mis preguntas –** había conocido a la que era su familia, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que ellos no le darían todas las respuestas, Ruby era diferente, ella tenía un alma libre y eso le gustaba, sin duda contestaría cualquier cosa sin tapujo alguno

 **\- Dispara –** aceptó inmediatamente

 **\- Primero, como diablos llegamos a compartir un hijo Swan y yo –**

 **\- Empezaste con lo más entretenido –** exclamó divertida **– es una larga historia –** dijo antes de empezar a contarla

Durante horas hablaron sin parar del pasado de la morena mayor, también la loba contaba aspectos de su vida, formando una relación de complicidad. Risas y confidencias pasaban de boca en boca hasta que llegó la noche.

 **\- Y cuando llegaste dijiste "el negro es mi color" deberías haber visto las caras de todos, estabas muy sexi –** comentó riendo

 **\- Sigo estándolo querida –** dijo con autosuficiencia, las dos mujeres rompieron a reír **– Así que la pelirroja es mi hermana –** habló después de calmarse

 **\- Si, por suerte está cambiando y ya no es la de antes –**

 **\- Tienes razón, no me sentiría segura viviendo con ella sabiendo que aun quiere matarme –**

 **\- Hablando de vivir, es hora de que te lleve a tu casa –**

 **\- ¿Tan pronto? –** protestó con un puchero

 **\- Hemos pasado toda la tarde juntas y parte de la noche, Zelena debe estar preocupada y como no nos demos prisa me convertirá en su alfombra –** bromeó

 **\- Está bien, pero hay que repetirlo. Me lo pase muy bien contigo –**

 **\- Yo también, la próxima vez te invito al Rabit Hole –**

 **\- No sé qué sea eso pero me apunto –** ambas sonrieron antes de dirigirse a Mifflin Street

* * *

 **\- Regina dónde estabas, me tenías muy preocupada –** expresó aliviada al ver a su hermana cruzar por la puerta

 **\- Por ahí –** dijo con simpleza **– esta ciudad me encanta, tengo buen gusto creando cosas –**

 **\- Nunca creí que diría esto pero, nunca vuelvas asustarme de esta manera –** suspiró **– sabía que no era buena idea dejarte ir solo con Emma, mira lo que pasó, no recuerdas nada –**

 **\- No es su culpa, o tal vez si, bueno no recuerdo pero sigo viva. Eso es lo que importa ¿no? –**

 **\- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de nada? –** la morena negó **– esto va ser divertido –** comentó cambiando drásticamente de mujer preocupada a sonriente **– imagina la cantidad de cosas que podemos hacer juntas –** comentó emocionada

 **\- ¿Antes no lo hacíamos? –**

 **\- Digamos que antes eras un poco más amargada –**

 **\- Pero esa Regina ya no está, y eso hay que celebrarlo. Ruby me ha invitado al Rabit Hole, o algo así. Podemos ir todas, invitamos a Emma y Mary. Seguro que nos la pasamos bien –**

 **\- Cada vez me caes mejor hermanita –** dijo sonriente **– ¿pero podemos invitar solamente a Ruby? –**

 **\- Mientras más seamos mejor la pasaremos, no seas aguafiestas –**

 **\- Está bien, está bien pero tenemos que conseguir una niñera –**

 **\- Cierto me olvidaba que tenía una sobrina. Me muero por conocerla vamos –** tomo de la mano jalándola

 **\- Es por aquí –** corrigió sonriente la pelirroja al ver que su hermana iba por el camino equivocado

 **\- Lo siento, esta casa es enorme ¿Qué te parece si la convertimos en un motel? –** añadió haciendo reír a Zelena. Sin duda esta nueva Regina le traería nuevas aventuras, no solo a ella, a todos en el pueblo

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la nueva Regina? ¿Volverá la Reina Malvada? ¿La reina malvada matará a Hook? todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo y es que lo desean

A quienes sigan mi otro fic, mañana subiré el capitulo de la semana :)


	2. Noche loca

!Hey! siento la demora, mi vida esta hecha un lió ultimamente, pero ya estoy aquí, gracias a todas las personas por comentar, seguir y poner como favorito a mi historia. pueden dejarme las aventuras que quieren que viva Regina, estoy abierta a recomendaciones.

Espero les guste :)

* * *

 **\- BUENOS DIAS FAMILIA –** saludó animadamente Regina entrando en Granny's seguida de Zelena **– es un hermoso día no creen –** tomó asiento en la misma mesa que estaban la familia Charming

 **\- Hola Regina, ¿Qué te pongo? –** saludó Ruby llegando hasta ella

 **\- Hablando de cosas hermosas, Ruby ponme lo que tú quieras –** guiñó un ojo **– toda la comida que prepara tu abuela es maravillosa –** explicó ante la mirada de todos especialmente la de Emma

 **\- Enseguida –** dispuso riendo **\- ¿y tú Zelena? –**

 **\- No gracias, ya desayuné –** la camarera asintió antes de ir por los pedidos

 **\- Solo comiste una ensalada ¿Qué clase de desayuno es ese? –** exclamó asombrada la morena extendiendo sus brazos para cargar a su sobrina

 **\- Uno que aprendí de ti –** bromeó

 **\- ¿Regina no deberías estar en la alcaldía? –** preguntó David

 **\- De eso quería hablar –** dijo haciendo carias al bebe **– renuncio –**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – exclamaron todos

 **\- Renuncio temporalmente –** explicó **– chicos creo que por el momento no soy capaz de manejar una ciudad, necesito tiempo para mí misma –**

 **\- No puedes hacer eso, nadie más está capacitado para dirigir la ciudad –** replicó Emma

 **\- Tu podrías encargarte –** se dirigió a Snow **– fuiste su reina, son los mismos habitantes salvo que la ciudad es diferente –**

 **\- Tú no te acuerdas, pero ya lo intentamos y no funcionó –** seexcusó Mary

 **\- ¿De verdad creen que mi hermana está en condiciones de ser alcaldesa? Por favor usen el sentido común, no recuerda nada –**

 **\- La bruja verde tiene razón –** interrumpió bruscamente Leroy, al parecer estaba pendiente de la conversación **– no recuerda ni a su familia, que les hace pensar que recuerda las leyes de la ciudad –**

 **\- Apoyo al hombrecito –** dijo Regina **– ni siquiera sé a qué estado pertenecemos, o si estamos en Canadá –** puntualizó pensativa **– yo solo quería decirles eso, ahora si me abro, voy a disfrutar de mi desayuno –** se levantó, entregó a Zelena su hija y fue a sentarse lejos de ellos, en la barra no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en el hombro al enanito por el apoyo

* * *

 **\- Gracias por ayudarme con esto –** decía Regina mientras caminaba toda emocionada por los pasillos de la tienda

 **\- De nada, además nos estamos divirtiendo ¿verdad Emma? –**

 **\- Lo que digas –** dijo sin emoción alguna la rubia

Cuando Regina hizo la oferta para que le acompañase a renovar su armario nunca pensó que accedería, sin embargo era mejor si lo hacía, por dos sencillas razones; primero, no podía dejar a la morena desprotegida si la Reina Malvada aparecía; segundo, ¡ni loca! Dejaría a la madre de su hijo sola con Ruby, sobre todo en el estado en que se encontraba. Una Regina alocada más una Ruby alocada igual una Emma enojada. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 **\- Cambia esa cara de pasa arrugada y disfruta –** recomendó Regina

 **\- No todo en la vida es disfrutar Regina y solo estoy aquí para vigilarte –**

 **\- No necesito una niñera, se cuidarme perfectamente sola –** reclamó molesta por la actitud de la rubia, ella no la había obligado a ir y al ver la actitud que traía prefería que no lo hubiera hecho **– además tengo a Ruby para que me eche un ojo y lo que quiera –** habló directamente a la loba con un tono sugerente molestando a Emma, y eso era lo que buscaba la ex alcaldesa pues se había dado cuenta del efecto que producía sus coqueteos con la loba, le gustaba verla enojada

 **\- ¿Vas a buscar tu ropa o qué?** – dijo ya completamente enojada, Regina había conseguido su objetivo

 **\- ¿Qué te parecen estos, Regina? –** preguntó Ruby quien solo se mantenía atenta a la discusión que ambas mujeres tenían **– creo que son perfectos para ti –** añadió, en sus manos sostenía unos vaqueros negros que si usaban un poco su imaginación le quedaban de muerte a la morena

 **\- Son perfectos –** exclamó emocionada quitándoselos de las manos para observarlos detenidamente y finalmente arrojarlos hacia la rubia quien cargaba con toda la ropa, ésta resopló al sentir el golpe en su cara

 **\- ¿Sabes Emma? creo que tu problema es que te estresas demasiado, eres la salvadora lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no puedas disfrutar un poco de tu vida, pero por favor que esos planes no incluyan al pirata –** expresó irritada, lo poco que había visto de ese hombre le había disgustado, ¿de verdad habían ido al inframundo solo por eso?

 **\- ¿Cómo voy a relajarme sin mi novio? –** preguntó confundida Emma

 **\- Mira cariño no te ofendas pero yo soy mejor partido que él, Ruby es mejor partido, por dios incluso su abuela es mejor partido –** lo único que se escuchó entonces fue la risa estrepitosa de la loba quien ante la mirada matadora que le dio la sheriff decidió alejarse y dejarlas solas

 **\- No lo conoces –** defendió

 **\- Por eso mismo, al no conocerlo puedo dar una opinión externa y créeme lo poco que he visto deja mucho que desear. Estoy segura de que antes pensaba igual –**

 **\- Antes lo aborrecías –** dijo la rubia recordando las miradas de desprecio que Regina le daba a su novio

 **\- Emma eres una mujer muy hermosa –** Emma enrojeció ante el cumplido, ¡vaya! Había tenido que esperar a que Regina estuviera amnésica para recibir un cumplido suyo **– estas muy buena, tienes esos brazos que –** se mordió el labio mientras la miraba detenidamente de arriba abajo – **como sea,** **eres mucho mejor que él no entiendo por qué siguen juntos, mucho menos por qué desperdiciamos el tiempo yendo al inframundo –**

 **\- Mi vida sentimental no es asunto tuyo, céntrate en tus problemas ¿quieres? –**

 **\- No quiero pero qué más da –** dijo como si nada, como si no hubieran estado discutiendo. Había dicho lo que sentía no tenía que disculparse por aquello, si Emma no quería abrir los ojos no era su problema **– Rubs, no te olvides de la lencería –** continuó en voz alta buscándola **– tienes pinta de tener buen gusto en ese aspecto –**

* * *

 **\- Ruby esto no está bien –** decía una acalorada Emma, demás esta decir que el enojo se había esfumado dándole paso a la culpabilidad

 **\- Cállate y disfruta –** rebatió emocionada la loba – **y si no lo disfrutas al menos deja que lo hagamos los pobres –**

 **\- Chicas este está de muerte –** abrió las cortinas dejando ver su magnífico cuerpo cubierto por la más fina lencería del lugar **– ustedes que piensan –** dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrando su trasero. Ruby abrió la boca y Emma podría jurar que le dio un paro cardíaco

 **\- Siempre lo diré, el negro es tu color pero el rojo enciende pasiones –** dijo la loba

 **\- Ese es el objetivo, también me lo llevo –** entró nuevamente a cambiarse pero segundos después saco su cabeza para decir **– ahora es el turno de los trajes de baño –** dijo guiñando el ojo

 **\- Dios –** dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **\- ¿Amor estas bien? –** preguntaba el pirata

 **\- Si, solo estaba pensando –**

 **\- ¿En lo guapo que soy?** – la rubia frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, como decirle que no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Regina en ropa interior y mucho menos el que Ruby la acompañara a su casa para ayudarla con las bolsas, estúpida loba

 **\- En Regina –** dijo inconscientemente

 **\- ¿Por qué pensar en la reina cuando estoy cerca? –** sonrió como si hubiera dicho la mejor broma del mundo **– al parecer no estas de humor –** dijo rendido ante la nula reacción de la rubia

 **\- ¿Dónde se metió esta muchacha? –** resopló enojada la abuela dejándoles los pedidos **– hace una hora que su turno empezó –** susurró antes de marcharse enojada

 **\- Al parecer todas las mujeres están de mal humor –** comentó el hombre, sin embargo la rubia no reaccionaba y solo pensaba en lo que la abuela dijo, ¡una hora! Mataría a esa loba **\- ¿A dónde vas? –** reaccionó confundido al ver como su novia se levantaba enseguida

 **\- Tengo que buscar a Regina –** exclamó apresurada

 **\- ¡Hey! Detente –** interceptó a la rubia tomándole de las manos **– Regina está bien, deja de preocuparte por ella, estas más pendiente desea mujer que de mi –** reclamó como un niño pequeño y la rubia solo quería golpearlo, mientras ella estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo, Regina y Ruby estaban aún en la mansión quien sabe que haciendo

Finalmente desistió, ¿en que estaba pensando? Se pateó mentalmente por actuar como una adolescente con la morena, solo era preocupación se decía, pero Hook tenía razón, debía preocuparse por su novio no por ex alcaldesas sexis.

Poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando y ni rastros de la loba, mucho menos de Regina, sus padres se sumaron a ella, luego su hijo. Poco después Gold hizo acto de presencia junto a Belle, solo faltaban las dos mujeres y eso era evidente ante todos, así como el enojo de una Sheriff.

 **\- Eso fue divertido –** entraba riendo la ex alcaldesa

 **\- Muchacha del demonio donde diablos estabas –** exclamó iracunda Granny al ver a su nieta toda sonriente entrar **– voy a reducirte el sueldo –** amenazó antes de marcharse a la cocina

 **\- Abuela, no puedes hacer eso –** reclamó Ruby siguiéndola

 **\- ¡Vaya! –** exclamó Hook asombrado por el cambio de look de la reina, quien vestía unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta de los Rolling Stone y una chaqueta de cuero como la de Emma, salvo que esta era negra. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros enmarcando perfectamente su rostro

 **\- Regina, estas diferente –** dijo Snow también asombrada

 **\- La palabra correcta seria ardiente pero tomare lo tuyo como un cumplido –** Regina habló con autosuficiencia

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo –** dijo el pirata, al parecer se había olvidado que tenía novia, solo lo recordó cuando la rubia le propino un golpe por debajo de la mesa. Lo más irónico de todo era que la Emma lo había golpeado no porque estuviera celosa, sino porque no le gusto que Hook la mirara como lo estaba haciendo, solo ella podía. Espera ¿Qué?...

 **\- Chicas de Storybrooke, olviden lo que están haciendo y presten atención –** dijo en voz alta Regina, ignorando lo que el pirata decía para no entrar en conflicto con la rubia **– esta noche todas ustedes tienen una cita conmigo –** continuó sonriente **– he reservado el Rabbit Hole solo para nosotras, ¿Por qué? Pues porque nos lo merecemos, así que hoy todas las bebidas corren por mi cuenta lo único que tienen que hacer es darme un beso al entrar –** terminó, pero al ver las caras que todos ponían empezó a reírse **– lo del beso es broma pero la fiesta va porque va. Espero que vayan, mientras más seamos mejor la pasaremos –** terminó ahora si **– tú y tu –** señaló a Snow y Emma **– ni se les ocurra faltar –**

 **\- Esto va estar interesante –** comentaba Hook **– tengo que ir –**

 **\- Lo siento, pero por si no te diste cuenta es solo noche de chicas –** contestó borde **– así que cuando te deshagas del pedazo de carne inútil que tienes entre las piernas, tal vez puedas entrar a mi fiesta –** lo fulminó con la mirada y los demás estaban con la boca abierta. Estaba harta de aquel tipo que se comportaba como si no tuviera una novia y lanzaba estúpidos comentarios. Emma no se merecía eso

 **\- ¡Regina! –** reclamó Emma señalando con los ojos a Henry, diablos se había olvidado que el muchacho estaba ahí

 **\- Hola chico, lo siento no te había visto –** saludó despeinándolo **– por favor cuando seas grande no aspires a ser como el pirata –** susurró en su oído causando una ligera risa en él. Por algún extraño motivo aquel sonido había llenado su corazón **– ¿tienes planes para más tarde? –**

 **\- La verdad es que no –**

 **\- Perfecto, te necesito para algo, vamos a pasar una tarde de madre e hijo –**

 **\- Genial –** exclamó emocionado el chico por saber que pasaría tiempo con su madre

 **\- Regina, no crees que esa fiesta esta demás teniendo en cuenta los problemas que tenemos –** preguntó Snow por fin

 **\- Yo lo veo perfecta, necesitamos distraernos, pasarla bien y que mejor forma que hacerlo disfrutando de un buen par de tet… –** inmediatamente miro a Henry **– de técnicas de diversión sana –** corrigió

 **\- Pero la Reina Malvada podría aparecer en cualquier momento –**

 **\- Snow querida tranquilízate, Zelena estuvo rastreándola ayer y al parecer no dará la cara en algún tiempo –** mintió, lo único que habían hecho su hermana y ella, era ver el canal porno hasta entrada la madrugada, con fines educativos claro está. Descubrir que le gustaban también las mujeres despertó en ella una curiosidad desmedida, tenía que aprender cómo darle placer a una mujer y que mejor forma que empezar esa noche

 **\- ¿Estás segura? –** preguntó desconfiado David

 **\- Me ofendes yerno, creí que tenías más confianza en mí –** se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar herida

 **\- Orden lista –** interrumpió Ruby

 **\- Come rápido chico –** ordenó Regina **– una sorpresa nos espera –** dijo sonriente

 **\- ¿Sorpresa? –** preguntó Ruby curiosa **\- ¿puedo ir? –** se agachó levemente hasta quedar a la altura de la morena

 **\- ¿No crees que ya pasaste mucho tiempo con ella? –** comentó frustrada Emma **– quiero decir la abuela necesita tu ayuda –** corrigió al darse cuenta como había sonado

 **\- Tienes razón Em, las obligaciones primero, pero nunca me cansaré de pasar tiempo con Regina –** dijo provocadoramente solo para enojar a la rubia, se dio cuenta de algo interesante, la relación de las dos madres de Henry emanaba más tensión de lo normal **– de todos modos tengo que portarme bien si quiero que me dé permiso para salir esta noche –** dijo con un puchero

 **\- Ya lo compensaras portándote mal después –** susurró la morena antes de que la camarera volviera al trabajo ante la mirada amenazante de la abuela

 **\- Terminé mamá –** dijo emocionado Henry sin embargo la morena no le hizo caso, tenía su mirada fija en las caderas de la loba **– mama, MAMA –** terminó gritando y por fin Regina reaccionó

 **\- Lo siento muchacho, aun no me acostumbro a que me llames así –**

* * *

 **\- ¿Te incomoda que te diga mama? –**

 **\- No es eso chico –** confesó mientras conducía **– solo que como no te recuerdo siento que la cosa no es conmigo, me cuesta centrarme –**

 **\- ¿Cómo debo llamarte entonces? –**

 **\- No sé –** dijo incómoda **\- ¿sabes qué? Hagamos una cosa puedes seguir diciéndome Ma pero me niego a que me veas como la estricta, esta vez será diferente, si quieres divertirte, que te preste mi coche, la casa sola o lo que sea, llámame nos divertiremos juntos –**

 **\- ¿De verdad?** –

 **\- Claro que sí, apuesto que Emma siempre está ocupada y el poco tiempo que tiene seguro se lo da a su mascota pirata, los dos nos lo pasaremos bien, salvo que estemos con nuestras chicas –**

 **\- ¿Chicas? –**

 **\- A mí no me engañas sé que tienes una noviecita –** dijo molestándolo, el chico se puso rojo

 **\- Se llama Violet y aun no es mi novia, pero no sabía que te gustara las mujeres –**

 **\- Y a quien no, las has visto, todas son hermosas. Sería un pecado no morirse por ellas, además tienen un buen par de razones para caer rendidas –** contestó con soltura produciendo una sonrisa en Henry – **¿te molesta? –** preguntó con temor

 **\- Para nada, es magnífico mama y tu harían una gran pareja –** expresó emocionado

 **\- Hey no te apresures, tengo muchas cosas que vivir antes de tirarme la soga al cuello –** dijo sorprendida **– por tu comentario puedo afirmar que Hook no te gusta –**

 **\- Siendo sincero no me gusta para mama, pero ahora que te gustan las mujeres, las dos podrían estar juntas –** Regina solo reía incomoda, Emma estaba bien pero ni loca podía estar solo con una mujer, la monogamia no era lo suyo. Sin embargo su hijo parecía muy ilusionado con esa idea, lo mejor era cambiar de tema

 **\- ¿Cómo que aún Violet no es tu novia? Eres mi hijo no me hagas quedar mal –**

 **\- Desde el beso no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella –**

 **\- ¿Llegaste a primera base antes de ser su novio? Me siento orgullosa de ti –** dijo sonriente

 **-No es para tanto –** confesó avergonzado

 **\- Tienes razón, no es suficiente, invítala a cenar y se lo pides –**

 **\- ¿Me ayudaras? –**

 **\- Caro que si –** tenía varias ideas ya en mente, de pronto una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro

 **\- Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? –** interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico

 **\- Ya te dije, es una sorpresa pero estoy segura de que te gustará –**

 **\- ¿Alguna pista? –** dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro

 **\- Mmm, está bien ante esa carita no puedo negarme –** revolvió sus cabellos **– solo diré que vete despidiendo de este coche –** sabía que al decir eso, estaba claro que iban hacer

* * *

Storybrooke parecía estar pasando un periodo de tranquilidad, la reina malvada no había asechado los últimos días y MR. Hyde al estar encerrado no ocasionaba ningún problema. Todo era silencio en aquel pueblo costero, pero aquel silencio se vio opacado por el estruendoso sonido de un coche nuevo.

Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana, sonaba a todo volumen en dicho coche, los ciudadanos al escuchar tanto alboroto salieron presurosos a ver de qué se trataba. Lo único que vieron fue un Ferrari negro que brillaba como sacado del mismo cielo, vidrios completamente polarizados que dificultaba ver al conductor, en cada esquina se escuchaba aquella preciosidad derrapar, hasta que de un movimiento seco freno dejando una capa de polvo levantada, como si se tratara de una película las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Primero una pierna, luego la otra, una mano delicada y femenina sujetando el extremo de la puerta dio paso a una figura muy conocida. Al otro lado de la misma forma pero de forma masculina un adolescente, también conocido bajaba mostrando una sonrisa. Ambos madre e hijo formaban una pareja alucinante, ambos con sonrisas prepotentes como diciéndole al mundo, _"Ya llegó por quien lloraban"_

 **\- ¿Henry? –** dijo una vocecita tímida entre la multitud que se había reunido alrededor

 **\- Hola preciosa –** dijo un confiado Henry – **¿te gusta el nuevo coche de la familia? –**

 **\- Es alucinante –**

 **\- Es lo mejor que hay cariño –** intervino esta vez Regina

 **\- Si gustas puedo llevarte a dar un paseo en el algún día –** propuso el #3 de su madre: _"cuando hables con ella, siempre muestra seguridad, a las mujeres les gusta los hombres que saben lo que quieren y no tienen miedo de ir a por ello"_

 **\- Seria fabuloso –**

 **\- Ya te llamaré –** prometió **– mientras tanto te invito un helado –** se alejó del lugar con la chica no sin antes giñar un ojo a su madre que le devolvió el gesto

 **\- Ve a por ella tigre –** susurró para sí misma y bajo el fondo de Sweet Dreams se marchó rumbo a su casa, tenía que prepararse para la gran noche

* * *

Ambas hermanas se encontraban arreglándose para la gran noche, una más emocionada que la otra. Aunque tal vez la más emocionada era Regina, si salía bien probablemente terminaría en la cama de alguna chica, lo más seguro era que en la de Ruby. Las horas pasaban y para amenizar el momento empezaron hablar de sus vidas, la morena quería ponerse al tanto de lo que había sido su aburrida vida hasta entonces.

 **\- ¿En serio? ¿Robín? –** preguntó asqueada – **¿el mismo que se supone era mi alma gemela? –** la pelirroja asintió avergonzada, ese era una parte de su pasado que no le gustaba **\- ¡oh Dios! Voy a necesitar un tequila doble para procesar esto y uno triple para olvidarlo –** dijo aun sin poder creérselo **\- te creía con mejor gusto hermanita –**

 **\- Cierra la boca –** rebatió enojada – **te recuerdo que tú lo viste primero –**

 **\- Por suerte es una parte de mi pasado que no recuerdo, en cambio tu –** terminó riéndose

 **\- Tu ganas pero te aseguro que es una parte de mi pasado del que no me siento orgullosa, lo único bueno de todo es que me dio a mi hija –**

 **\- Tienes razón, la niña no tiene la culpa de eso, ni de llamarse igual que su padre. Te aseguro que esa niña te demandará por ponerle ese nombre cuando sea grande –** dijo imaginándose la escena

 **\- No la culparía –** finalizó **\- ¿Lista? –**

 **\- Desde que desperté en el maldito hospital nena –** contestó emocionada

* * *

 **\- ¡Hey! Belle no sabía que vendrías –** comentó emocionada Ruby al ver como tímidamente la bibliotecaria entraba en el local

 **\- Tenía curiosidad –** contestó sentándose junto a ella **– las hormonas me están volviendo loca, tenía la necesidad de salir y divertirme –**

 **\- Creo que el embarazo está sacando la Lacey que llevas dentro –** dijo divertida la loba - **¿Rumple estuvo de acuerdo? –**

 **\- No, pero me tiene sin cuidado –**

 **\- Creí que estabas intentándolo nuevamente –**

 **\- Eso es lo que él cree y se lo ha hecho saber a todo el pueblo, yo no estoy tan segura. He decidido que voy a disfrutar de mi embarazo y haré las cosas que no he tenido valor de hacer antes –** dijo decidida

 **\- Amen a eso si tuviera una copa brindara por ti –** bromeó

 **\- Esto está muy lleno ¿y las demás?** –

 **\- Como veras la mitad de las mujeres, casadas y solteras, de la ciudad están aquí.** **Mary está buscándome una bebida. Ashley, Mulan y Aurora están por allá –** señaló un lugar en particular

 **\- ¿Emma?** –

 **\- Déjame contarte un secreto –** dijo cómplice acercándose a la mujer **– según Mary, ella no vendrá –**

 **\- ¿Pero?** – preguntó pues tenía la certeza que su amiga sabía que algo mas

 **\- Pero hace diez minutos que puedo sentir su aroma, está aquí seguramente escondiéndose por alguna parte –** finalizó riendo

 **\- Regina y Zelena tampoco llegan –** puntualizó al notar la ausencia de las hermanas

 **\- Están en camino de hecho ya están aquí –** dijo mirando por donde entraban

Como si fueran diosas griegas, una mejor que la otra, entraban caminando de forma sexi, a paso lento. Ambas vestían vestidos negros muy apretados pero el de Regina sin duda era más pequeño y poseía un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Todo el bar se había quedado en silencio, admirando la magnificencia de las mujeres, la morena descaradamente recorrió con su mirada a cada mujer que se cruzaba por su camino, quería evaluar la mercadería.

 **\- Veo que la fiesta empezó sin nosotras –** dijo Regina sacando de la estupefacción a todas **– Belle me alegra que hayas venido –** expresó alegre, no la conocía de mucho pero su timidez la intrigaba mucho, sabía que debajo de aquella fachada una mujer pasional se escondía **– déjame invitarte un trago –**

 **\- Lo siento, no puedo –** se disculpó acariciando su vientre aun plano

 **\- ¿Estás en tus días? No te preocupes esto solo hará que los sobrelleves mejor –** al parecer no entendió el mensaje

 **\- No es eso –**

 **\- ¿Te duele el estómago? –** intentó de nuevo, la castaña negó

 **\- Estoy embarazada –** dijo orgullosa

 **\- Oh, ya veo. Yo… bueno en ese caso te pediré alguna bebida si alcohol –** habló un poco cortada y nerviosa por la confesión. Genial estaba embarazada y probablemente tenía alguien esperándola en casa. Era una lástima, había escuchado que las mujeres en gestación tenían la libido por las nubes, quería averiguar qué tan cierto era eso. A lo mejor podía. Sonrió con maldad **\- ¡RUBY! –** exclamó emocionada **– sabía que no me fallarías –**

 **\- ¿Bromeas? No me perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo –** respondió luego de recuperarse. ¿Regina estaba coqueteando con Belle?

 **\- Esto está muy lleno –** llegó quejándose Snow con dos botellas de cerveza **– algo ligero para empezar la noche –** se dio cuenta de las recién llegadas y añadió **– ¿tengo que volver a por más? –**

 **\- No te preocupes cariño, ya voy yo. Para Belle algo sin alcohol, ¿Zelena que vas a querer? –** preguntó Regina

 **\- Lo mismo que tu –**

 **\- Te advierto que yo empiezo fuerte –**

 **\- No esperaba menos –** contestó sonriente

 **\- Ahora vuelvo –**

Camino hasta la barra, había muchas mujeres divirtiéndose para deleite de la morena quien no dejo pasar la oportunidad y observo detenidamente sus cuerpos, en el fondo había una pelirroja con su grupo, dicha mujer compartió una mirada intensa con la ex alcaldesa, guiñó un ojo y recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, la pelirroja dejo de hablar con sus amigas y se acercó velozmente hasta ella.

 **\- Linda fiesta Regina, no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosas –**

 **\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Hay que cambiar de rutina –**

 **\- Me gusta este cambio. Me llamo Ariel, ya nos conocíamos pero apuesto que no me recuerdas –**

 **\- Créeme que estoy golpeándome por no hacerlo, un rostro hermoso como el tuyo no debería ser olvidado –** coqueteó

 **\- Sabes, no teníamos una buena relación antes así que a lo mejor el que no te acuerdes nos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor –** decía todo eso eliminando la distancia que había entre las dos

 **\- ¿Qué tanto quieres conocerme? –** se acercó mas

 **\- Todo lo que tú me dejes –** susurró ya en contra de sus labios

 **\- Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse, sin que las copas hablen –** interrumpió bruscamente Emma y Regina se apartó inmediatamente como si estuviera haciendo algo malo

 **\- Sheriff Swan, no me sorprende esta interrupción –** dijo como si nada la sirena **– ya nos veremos –** se dirigió esta vez a la morena **– no te vayas sin haber bailado conmigo –** concluyó antes de irse

 **\- ¿Enserio Swan?** – dijo frustrada por la interrupción. Ya la tenía comiendo de su mano **– estaba así –** junto sus dedos para pulgar e índice para demostrarlo **– de conseguir la mezcla sudor y sabanas –**

 **\- Perdón por arruinar tu noche de sexo –** dijo enojada. Había ido a la fiesta solo para sesionarse de que nada saliera de control, solo en el nombre de la ley se decía, procuraba que nadie la viera, especialmente su madre ya que había jurado y re jurado que no iría a la dichosa fiesta, pero al ver la interacción que Ariel estaba teniendo con Regina y que poco a poco la distancia entre las dos dejaba de ser prudencial, su tapadera dejo de importarle, presurosa decidió intervenir antes de que pasara lo peor **– antes ni siquiera la soportabas –**

 **\- Antes definitivamente estaba loca –** refutó **– y ya que como dijiste arruinaste mi noche de sexo seguro, espero que al menos me lo recompenses –** dijo coquetamente jugando con uno de los mechones rubios de Emma, poniéndola nerviosa

 **\- Ya quisieras –** dijo cuándo se recuperó de la sensación que produjo esa acción

 **\- No sabes cuánto –** empezó a reírse al ver la cara de la rubia, volvió a su tarea inicial, conseguir bebidas cuanto antes. Al verse sola, Emma, decidió seguirla

 **\- No soy lesbiana –** dijo enojada ante las insinuaciones de la morena **– y tengo novio –** añadió

 **\- ¿Llamas a eso novio?** **Creo que deberías escuchar lo que el universo quiere decirte –**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?** – Regina ordenó las bebidas antes de hablar

 **\- Oh vamos, primero tienes el valor de decirle te quiero cuando le ves morir en la ilusión que creo el Autor, cuando lo haces te conviertes en el ser oscuro; y por mí, todo hay que decirlo. Vamos a Camelot donde se reencuentran pero esta vez si muere de verdad, para salvar su vida lo conviertes en otro ser oscuro y el muy malagradecido termina odiándote. Cuando recapacita resulta que nuevamente se muere, pero noooo, tú no te das por vencida y vamos al inframundo a por él, resulta que al final no puedes resucitarlo y regresamos con las manos vacías pero Zeus tuvo que apiadarse de ese intento de hombre y lo resucitó, apuesto que era gay, ahora los veo juntos pero no te noto feliz –**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –**

 **\- Ruby –** eso lo explicaba todo – **El universo está queriéndote decir algo Emma, escúchalo por una vez –** concluyó con su teoría **– Haz como yo –**

 **\- ¿Y tú lo has escuchado? –** preguntó molesta, a decir verdad todo lo que había dicho la morena era cierto pero no le iba dar el gusto de darle la razón

 **\- Me ha costado pero si –** dijo cono si nada recibiendo sus bebidas **– me explico, primero Daniel, el anciano ese, el genio, el sheriff y Robín –** enumeró con sus dedos **– ninguno de ellos terminó bien, la vida me lo estaba gritando, los hombres no son lo mío. Hasta que finalmente se cansó, tuve este accidente y abrí los ojos, por eso ahora un par de tetas me parecen mejor que eso que tienen colgado entre las piernas los hombres –** concluyó con orgullo

 **\- La Reina malvada fue quien te hizo eso, no la vida –** refutó esa absurda teoría

 **\- Entonces es un regalo de mi para mí –** se encogió de hombros

 **\- ¿Puedes dejar de actuar así? –**

 **\- ¿Actuar como? –**

 **\- Despreocupada, deja de actuar como si nada te importara, estas aquí haciendo una fiesta cuando lo más sensato sería buscar a tu loca gemela malvada o cuidando a Henry, esta no eres tu –**

 **\- Henry está bien, además prometí prestarle el coche como compensación, deja de ser una aguafiestas, tu madre lo está pasando bien ¡por dios! Incluso la madre superiora está aquí –**

 **\- Como se te ocurre prestarle tu coche a Henry, apenas y puede conducir el escarabajo –** regañó pero Regina tenía su vista fija detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para ver qué es lo que captaba la atención de la morena

 **\- Lleva esto a las chicas –** dijo entregándole todas las bebidas, estaba aburrida mientras escuchaba el regaño de Emma, pero de pronto una mujer morena y muy linda se sentó detrás de ellas **– la más grande es de Belle, está sin alcohol –** decía concentrada en lo que estaba viendo **– deséame suerte –** finalizó feliz alejándose de la rubia, mientras esta quedaba con la boca abierta ante el desplante, sobre todo viendo por quien la dejo

* * *

 **\- Hola preciosa –** saludó coqueta **\- ¿te invito algo? –**

 **\- Veo que lo que dicen es verdad, hay una nueva Regina en la ciudad –** dijo la mujer

 **\- Perdona que te lo pregunte, seguramente ya lo sabía pero nunca está de más escuchar nuevamente el nombre de una preciosa dama –**

 **\- Lily –** respondió sonriente, era su oportunidad de vengarse de Emma **– respecto a tu invitación, un escoses me vendría bien –**

 **\- Buena elección –** llamó al barman **– ya escuchaste a la dama –** dijo **\- ¿y estás sola? –**

 **\- ¿No te gusta compartir?** –

 **\- Depende, pero por ti haría una excepción –**

 **\- Interrumpo –** dijo una rubia mirando despectivamente a la morena

 **\- Supongo que hablabas de ella –** dijo Regina a Lily **– se conserva muy bien para su edad, si tengo que compartirte con ella por mí no hay problema –**

 **\- Ella no –** quiso aclarar la situación

 **\- Soy Regina Mills un gusto –** se presentó y la rubia solo estiro la mano por estupefacción. La morena beso su mano **\- ¿Tu eres? –**

 **\- Maléfica y soy su madre –** señaló a Lily - **Te conozco perfectamente no hace falta que te presentes –** demás estaba decir que la bruja mataba con su mirada a Regina

 **\- Oh mierda –** había metido la pata **– yo solo estaba invitándola algo de beber –** respondió nerviosa, causando una sonrisa en la dragona, se veía como la primera vez que Regina fue en su búsqueda

 **\- No hay cuidado querida –** dijo quitándole la bebida a su hija **– ¿primero soy yo y ahora vas a por mi hija? me sorprendes –**

 **\- Espera, ¿tú y yo? Antes** – movía sus manos queriendo darse a entender

 **\- Tú eras una esposa infeliz yo una mujer solitaria ¿tú que crees? –** levantó su ceja de forma sexi

 **\- No sabría decirlo pero necesito algo que me lo recuerde –** habló seductoramente

 **\- Creí que estabas hablando conmigo –** decía una enfadada Lily

 **\- Lo siento preciosa –** quiso enmendar su error, estaba atrapada entre madre e hija, mierda

 **\- ¿Me vas a dejar hablando sola? –** reclamó la mujer mayor

 **\- No, yo solo –** tenía que salir de ahí

 **\- Mama por qué no me dejas en paz –** Lily se había cansado de la interrupción de su madre

 **\- Solo quiero interesarme en lo que te gusta y si Regina lo hace, tengo más experiencia con ella puedo ayudarte son eso –**

 **\- Mama ya soy lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo yo misma –**

 **\- Pero cariño –** por lo visto la discusión iba para largo así que la morena vio la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de ellas

* * *

 **\- La gran Regina Mills huyendo de una mujer, no lo esperaba –** se burló Emma al verla llegar despavorida

 **\- No era una, eran dos lo cual no me importaría, solo que eran madre e hija y no me va el incesto –** justificó tomando el tequila que llevaba su nombre **\- ¿y tú Emma algún ligue? –** molestó

 **\- No todas estamos aquí para eso –** dijo entre dientes

 **\- Lástima, es un desperdicio –** coqueteó libremente **– aunque por otro lado más para mí –**

 **\- Definitivamente tienes la cabeza en la entrepierna –** contestó enojada

 **\- Me gustaría tenerla entre la tuya –** guiñó burlándose

 **\- HEYY chicas porque mejor no vamos a bailar –** interrumpió Ruby para evitar una catástrofe, o la rubia la golpeaba ahí mismo

 **\- Tienes razón, venimos a disfrutar no a averiguar en dónde tendré mi cabeza esta noche –** se animó Regina siguiendo a Ruby y tomando de la mano a Belle, arrastrándola hasta la pista, invitó a Snow pero ella negó con su cabeza, tenía que hablar con su hija

 **\- Creí que no vendrías –** dijo la maestra a su hija

 **\- No iba hacerlo –**

 **\- ¿Entonces? –**

 **\- No iba dejar que la loca de Regina armase una fiesta ahora que está más loca –**

 **\- ¿Y lo de hace un momento? –** ante la cara de confusión de su hija fue más específica **– no es propio de ti que te llegara echando humos solo porque Regina hablara con Lily –**

 **\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –**

 **\- Nada –** contestó nerviosa no podía decirle a su hija lo que verdaderamente pensaba de Hook

* * *

 **\- Es un bueno para nada, se cree que es el hombre más guapo del mundo, David sí que es guapo. Lo único que hace es ir tras mi hija como si fuera su perro faldero y la sombra de ojos lo hace ver muy gay ¿tengo razón o tengo razón? –**

 **\- Siiii –** gritaron algunas

La situación era la siguiente, Mary borracha a pesar de que solo había tomado tres copas, estaba despotricando contra el pirata, avergonzando a su hija quien huyó hacia una esquina. Muchas mujeres en el mismo estado apoyaban lo que la maestra ebria decía.

 **\- Emma sé que he sido una pésima madre pero no crees que ya es suficiente castigo el que estés con el –** se lamentaba

 **\- Mary ya es suficiente –** aconsejaba Regina que aún estaba como nueva, no quería seguir escuchando los alaridos de la mujer

 **\- ¿Ves?** **Regina sí que es un buen partido, porque no hacen a Henry feliz y terminan juntas –**

 **\- De eso nada –** intervino una mujer **– Regina es mía –**

 **\- Es mía –** grito otra

 **\- Cierren la boca, la única dueña y señora de Gina es mi hija –** gritó Snow

 **\- Mama, mama deja de hacer el ridículo –** intervino una Emma completamente avergonzada

 **\- ¿Ridículo?** – la miró como si no la reconociera **– estoy luchando por tus intereses y dices que hago el ridículo, por qué eres tan dura conmigo –** se quejó dramáticamente

 **\- Eso Emma, deja que mami defienda tus intereses** \- se burló Regina, pero a la rubi ano le hizo gracia **– está bien me callo –**

 **\- Vigílala por mí, voy a llamar a mi padre para que venga a por ella** – pidió seriamente

 **\- Creo que no será necesario** – dijo Regina señalando a Mary, quien se había quedado dormida en sus brazos **– llévala a uno de los habitaciones, déjala que descanse –** ordenó a uno de los guardias del lugar **– ¿Quiénes estaban peleando por mí? –** preguntó al grupo de mujeres, varias de ella levantaron la mano mientras gritaban **– hay Regina para todas, no se preocupen –** dijo emocionada **– ¿te apuntas al club de fans? –** preguntó a la rubia

 **\- Antes muerta** – refunfuñó siguiendo al guardia para asegurarse de que su madre estuviera en buenas manos

 **\- Ya caerás** – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

* * *

 **\- Antes nos dabas miedo Gina –** decía una rubia mientras le robaba un beso a la morena

 **\- Si, temíamos hasta acercarnos a ti –** secundó otra morena

 **\- Pobrecitas –** fingió tristeza **– lamento haberlas tratado mal –** dijo besando a esa mujer

 **\- A mi puedes seguir tratándome mal si quieres –** dijo Ariel que se acercó a ellas **– pero en la cama –**

 **\- ¿Desde cuando la sirena es una perra? –** preguntó la rubia

 **\- Si, nosotras estamos con ella –** dijo la mujer morena

 **\- Haber remedo de princesas, yo la vi primero –** exclamó con prepotencia **– así que piérdanse –**

 **\- A mí no me hables así –** los gritos empezaron a tomar el ambiente y Regina decidió que lo mejor era salir huyendo, lo último que quería era terminar envuelta en una pelea de fieras. A lo lejos vio a Ruby y Belle sentadas hablando animadamente

 **\- Por fin te dignas en hacernos compañía –** reclamó Ruby un poco tocada por el alcohol

 **\- Lo siento preciosa, llego a saber que este bar está lleno de locas y me quedo solo con ustedes –**

 **\- Atraes a muchas mujeres Regina –** puntualizó inocentemente Belle

 **\- No a las que quisiera –** contesto mirándola intensamente, la bibliotecaria se ruborizó **– dime Belle ¿estas casada? –**

 **\- ¿Cuenta como matrimonio si el loquero de la ciudad te casa? –** dijo Ruby burlándose

 **\- Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy soltera pues la respuesta es si –** Rumple no contaba

 **\- Interesante –** fue lo único que dijo la ex alcaldesa

 **\- ¿Ya te cansaste de ir tras las demás que ahora vienes por nosotras?** –

 **\- No te enojes Rubs, sabes que ustedes son las primeras –**

 **\- Hare como que te creo –** se burló la loba **– voy al baño –** las dejó solas y Belle de pronto se puso nerviosa

 **\- Y… ¿Cómo has estado? –** intentó llenar el silencio la castaña

 **\- No tan bien como tú –** contestó Regina **– el embarazo está sentándote de maravilla –**

 **\- Gracias –** su cara estaba completamente roja

 **\- ¿Me tienes miedo? –** se dio cuenta que Belle estaba muy nerviosa

 **\- No yo –** estúpidas hormonas y estúpida cercanía **– solo ¿no crees que hace calor? –** soltó una risa nerviosa

 **\- Mucho –** simplemente dijo **– he escuchado que las mujeres despiertan cierto apetito sexual durante el embarazo ¿es cierto? –**

 **\- Bueno, supongo que sí. Entre las hormonas y la ansiedad creo que es natural que ese instinto despierte –** era su imaginación o Regina estaba acercándose más a ella

 **\- ¿El tuyo está despierto? –**

 **\- No tienes idea –** susurró dejándose llevar y besándola con fuerza, eran las hormonas gritaba su cerebro

 **\- WOW –** exclamó sorprendida Ruby, al ver como la usualmente tranquila y recatada bibliotecaria prácticamente le comía la boca a la morena

 **\- Lo siento yo –** dijo completamente avergonzada Belle **– Ruby llévame a casa –** ordenó apresurada sin levantar la cabeza **– adiós Regina –** dijo de corrido antes de salir sin mirar atrás

 **\- Reacciona –** chasqueo los dedos la loba, al parecer Regina había quedado pasmada, ¡sí que besaba bien! **– vaya, vaya Mills, has corrompido a la dulce Belle, maestra –** hizo unas reverencias en broma **– fue una fiesta increíble pero no estos lo suficientemente borracha para irme y tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –** arrinconó a la morena contra la barra **– ya me las cobrare –** susurró contra su oído y dejando un beso en la comisura de los labios. Luego tomo la misma dirección que su amiga, tenía todo el camino a su casa para molestarla

 **\- ¿Por qué me hiciste tan sexi?** – preguntó mirando al cielo **– ponme lo más fuerte que tengas –** ordenó, Ruby se había ido y eso limitaba sus planes ¿Dónde se había metido Emma? ¿y Zelena? Definitivamente era una mala hermana, no le sorprendía que antes la pelirroja quisiera matarla

 **\- Aquí tiene señorita –** dijo el barman entregándole su bebida

 **\- Gracias guapo, ponte una para ti, te lo mereces –** dijo terminándose su copa

* * *

Había buscado por casi todas partes a la rubia, sin éxito alguno, solo faltaban los baños. Su cabeza estaba empezando a fallar y los tragos hacían su efecto, a todo esto ¿Por qué estaba buscando a la madre de su hijo?

 **\- Regina me dejaste hablando sola –** dijo con un puchero Lily **– o es que prefieres a mi madre –**

 **\- No yo, creí que era una discusión de madre e hija y lo mejor era no intervenir –**

 **\- Por un momento pensé que no te había gustado –** Lily vio como Emma salía de uno de los baños y se acercó más a la morena, rodeándola con los brazos

 **\- No digas eso –** se sorprendió ante la repentina muestra de cariño de la mujer, pero quien era ella para negarse ante tal tentación **– yo creo quemhp –** no pudo decir más, Lily se había abalanzado a su boca hasta que un carraspeo interrumpió el momento

 **\- Hola Emma, perdón no te había visto –** dijo cínicamente Lily

 **\- Emma, estaba buscándote –** habló esta vez Regina incomoda, era evidente que las dos mujeres no se llevaban bien

 **\- Pues dentro de la boca de Lily seguro no estaba –** contestó mordaz

 **\- Creo que mejor me voy –** dijo Lily, había conseguido lo que quería

 **\- Ruby y Belle ya se fueron, quedamos las dos rubia –** comentó sonriente, la rubia no dijo nada, solo se limitó a salir de ahí ignorándola **– Emma –** la llamó pero seguía ignorándola **– Emma ¿A dónde vas? –**

 **\- No te importa –**

 **\- Hey no puedes dejarme sola, esto recién empieza –**

 **\- Mírate Regina apenas y puedes seguir en pie –**

 **\- Es una insinuación para llevarme a la cama –**

 **\- Arggg eres insoportable porque no vas a seguir besándote con Lily, Ariel no sé a lo mejor pueden hacer una orgia con todas las mujeres que están detrás de ti –** explotó por fin, al principio Regina estaba sorprendida luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas

 **\- Estas celosa –** ni siquiera preguntó, afirmó

 **\- Yo no estoy, deja de decir tonterías –** el enojo con que había hablado al principio desapareció, ¿celosa ella? Claro que sí, quiero decir no **– yo estoy con Hook –** repitió sin convicción

 **\- Si, si, si Hook por aquí, Hook por allá –** se burló **\- ¿Qué hay de Regina? ¿me has visto? Probar cosas nuevas no te matará, puedo ayudarte con eso –**

 **\- Yo –** sus ojos la traicionaron y por un momento miro los labios carnosos de la morena **– yo –** repitió ¿Por qué le costaba respirar?

 **\- ¿Tu?** – estaba a punto de caer, solo un poco más, un poco más cerca y

 **\- Regina –** fueron interrumpidas **– me debes un baile –** Ariel regresaba por mas

 **\- Regina –** dijeron al mismo tiempo las mismas mujeres que hace unas horas estaban con ella

 **\- Mejor me voy –** dijo Emma, sintiéndose tonta por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

 **\- Emma, no me dejes sola –** suplicó con la mirada al ver que las mujeres nuevamente discutían, esta vez más agresivamente

 **\- ¿No puedes con tu harem? ¿te queda muy grande la orgia? –** tenía la oportunidad de burlarse de Regina y no lo desperdiciaría, su risa terminó cuando escuchó el sonido de una botella rompiéndose. Al final sí que tenía que llamar a su padre **\- ¿Regina? –** vio como la morena se escabullía de ahí, no quería pagar los gastos de la posible destrucción

 **\- Eres tú la sheriff, te sentirás mas cómoda trabajando sin mí, al parecer mi presencia te molesta –** se excusó huyendo

 **\- Serás cobarde –** casi gritó antes de agacharse rápidamente, una botella volaba sobre su cabeza

* * *

Caminó evitando a todas las mujeres, la noche no terminó como pensó, pero había probado muchas cosas nuevas, sonrió de tan solo recordarlo. Empezaba a ver doble, no debió tomarse los últimos tequilas, abrió la primera puerta de lugar, había pagado por el bar toda la noche, podía quedarse a dormir ahí si quería y eso haría.

Se sacó todas sus prendas quedando solo en ropa interior, la estancia estaba oscura apenas y podía ver por donde caminaba, levanto las sabanas y se metió dentro.

Pasado algunos minutos unas manos femeninas la abrazaron, ¿tan borracha estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí? Quiso darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba pero las manos bajaron hasta acariciar su estómago, fue cuando perdió la conciencia y se dejó llevar por Morfeo, ya mañana averiguaría de quien se trataba.

* * *

 **\- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ahí –**

 **\- Te recuerdo que ambos caímos rendidos luego de controlar las peleas –** reclamó su hija

 **\- ¿Rumple que haces aquí?** – preguntó David

 **\- Es no es la pregunta, la pregunta es a quien voy a matar hoy aquí, queridos –** el hombre caminaba furioso en la misma dirección

Dentro de una habitación, una mujer morena despertaba con una resaca de muerte y solo en ropa interior, anoche sintió mucho calor así que termino quitándose la ropa para sentirse más cómoda, sintió un brazo rodearla por la cintura, noto también que su propio brazo también estaba en las caderas de alguien, con la resaca encima y el sueño que aun sentía, solo se dejó llevar por la sensación. Seguro era su esposo.

La otra persona parecía también despertarse, abrió los ojos y la otra también, se miraron completamente asustadas pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que la puerta se abrió de pronto.

 **\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A BELLE? –** Rumple

 **\- SNOW** – David

 **\- REGINA –** Emma

Los tres gritos sonaron al mismo tiempo, y los recién llegados abrieron los ojos ante lo que presenciaron. Snow y Regina abrazadas semidesnudas en la misma cama.

 **\- DAVID, EMMA –** gritó apartándose asustada de la que fue su madrastra

 **\- PAPA, quiero decir Sr. Gold –** también exclamó Regina confundida por la situación. Mierda se había acostado con su hijastra, y decía que no le entraba al incesto.

* * *

Gracias a:

Nimbus, Matu16, Aye, Miriam,seydith, Ragamuffin, Alexade y los guest que comentaron


	3. Encuentros

Nuevo cap, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo.

Gracias por comentar y a todos los que siguen y dan favorito a mi historia.

* * *

 **\- Psst –**

\- … **-**

 **\- Pssst –**

\- … **-**

 **\- Pssssssst –** Acaso ese hombre estaba sordo o que **– Hey, amigo –** seguía sin hacerle caso – **hombrecito** – gritó más fuerte, no conseguía recordar su nombre

 **\- Me llamo Leroy –** dijo enojado, pero por fin le hizo caso. Regina hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia

 **\- ¿Qué te parece ganar 50 dólares? –**

 **\- ¿Qué diablos haces detrás de ese arbusto –**

 **\- Larga historia, quieres el dinero o no –**

 **\- Tengo un mal presentimiento –** el hombre la vio con desconfianza **– pero qué diablos,** **que sean 100 y acepto –**

 **\- Está bien, solo porque es una emergencia –** aceptó derrotada

 **\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted majestad?** – se burló

 **\- Quiero que me lleves a casa, pero asegúrate que nadie me vea –**

 **\- Está hecho –** caminó hasta su camioneta **– sube –** dijo abriendo la puerta **– próxima parada Mifflin Street –**

* * *

 **\- Llegamos –** dijo estacionando el coche

 **\- Gracias, me has salvado la vida –**

 **\- Por este precio estoy dispuesto a ser tu chofer cuando quieras –** y quien no

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** el enanito asintió, a Regina le vendría bien alguien que la saque de problemas cuando lo necesite **– pues contratado, Leroy este va ser el inicio de una gran amistad –** expresó pasando su brazo por los hombros del enano, mientras extendía su otro como visionando un maravilloso futuro

 **\- Lo que digas, ahora págame –** exigió

 **\- Cierto, ¿Dónde están mis modales hoy –**

 **\- Probablemente en la cama de la mujer de la cual huías esta mañana –** la vida le había dado la experiencia para afirmar que si alguien se escondía como esta mañana la morena lo hacía, lo más seguro era por una mujer

 **\- Touché, en ese caso visitaré a Mary Margaret para que me lo devuelva –** bromeó pero los ojos y la boca de Leroy se abrieron sorprendidos, cuando la morena regresó con el dinero el enano seguía en la misma posición **– de nuevo gracias, te llamaré si necesito tu ayuda, así que procura dormir bien en los días porque probablemente solo te llame en las noches o madrugadas –** el hombre solo asintió y cogió el dinero **– cuídate y adiosito –** dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

 **\- Por fin llegas –** reclamó Zelena, estaba sentada con su hija en brazos

 **\- Zelena, mi hermana favorita, me alegro mucho de verte –** dijo exageradamente mientras la abrazaba

 **\- No seas idiota, soy tu única hermana y no me vas a convencer con falsas palabras, anoche me abandonaste –** volvió a reclamar

 **\- Lo siento –** la morena bajo la mirada mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás, como una niña pequeña

 **\- Al menos espero que lo hayas hecho por fuerza mayor.** **¿Con cuantas te acostaste?** – preguntó curiosa

 **\- Que yo recuerde con nadie, pero esta mañana desperté con Snow en la misma cama y en ropa interior las dos –** dijo como si nada, si la pelirroja estuviera bebiendo algo seguro lo escupía

 **\- ¿QUÉ?** –

 **\- No grites, mi cerebro va explotar, te un poco de consideración –**

 **\- Consideración, mis huevos y no los tengo. Vas a contarme qué diablos hiciste ayer –**

 **\- Ya te lo dije, no me acuerdo. Me Acuerdo que bese a dos chicas que no recuerdo sus nombres, a Belle, a una tal Lily, también coqueteé con su madre, si no hubiera sido por Emma hubiera besado a Ariel, Si no fuera por Ariel hubiera besado a Emma, Ruby también estaba a punto de caer pero –**

 **\- Me estas mareando, mejor dame un resumen –**

 **\- Ok. Si no fuera por Emma me hubiera acostado con Lily o Ariel, si no fuera por Ariel me hubiera acostado con Emma, si no fuera por Ruby me hubiera acostado con Belle y si no fuera por Belle me hubiera acostado con Ruby. ¿Entendiste? –**

 **\- Más o menos –** dijo confundida **– y donde entra Snow –**

 **\- Eso es lo interesante, a final hubo una pelea para saber con quién me acostaba, hui del lugar, entré a una habitación a dormir, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo una mujer empezó acariciarme y luego mi mente se quedó en blanco. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que era Snow –**

 **\- Es de locos –**

 **\- No, lo de esta mañana sí que fue de locos –** Zelena pidió explicaciones con la mirada **– David, Emma y el señor Gold se presentaron ante nosotras y nos pillaron abrazadas, mientras Snow le daba explicaciones a su esposo e hija y Gold se daba la vuelta avergonzado, aproveché para escabullirme y huir de la escena del crimen –**

 **\- Sabes que estas en problemas ¿verdad? –** su hermana podría considerarse muerta

 **¿Por qué? No hice nada malo, además si no te acuerdas no paso. Ahora el problema es por qué Gold me está buscando –** la pelirroja se encogió de hombros al no saber

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, muy temprano en Granny's**

 _ **\- Buenos días Belle –**_ _saludó cortésmente Rumple, pero no recibió respuesta._

 _La bibliotecaria tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos soñadores. El hombre decidió no darle importancia, pidió un café muy cargado a una Ruby que parecía caerse en cualquier momento y caminó nuevamente hacia su esposa para sentarse frente a ella._

 _ **\- Belle, estaba pensando que tienes razón, yo –**_ _se dio cuenta de que al parecer estaba hablando solo_ _ **\- ¿Belle? –**_ _ni caso, seguía con la misma mirada perdida, curioso solo se dedicó a mirarla sorprendiéndose cuando en un momento la castaña se sonrojó, estaba recordando algo pero ¿Qué?_ _ **\- ¿Belle? –**_ _intentó nuevamente_

 _ **\- Regina –**_ _susurró inconscientemente la mujer, pero fue un susurro lleno de deseo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Rumple_

 _ **\- ¿Regina? ¿Qué pasó con Regina? –**_ _preguntó sin paciencia_

 _ **\- Ese beso –**_ _susurró de nuevo acariciando sus labios, seguía perdida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta a quien le decía todo. Se mordió el labio inferior sonrojándose de nuevo y eso colmó la paciencia de Rumple, iba acabar con Regina_

 _ **\- Hey su café está listo ¿A dónde va? –**_ _protestó Ruby_

 _ **\- Voy a matar a esa desgraciada –**_ _dijo dando un portazo_

 _ **\- ¿Belle?**_ _ **No sé si te diste cuenta pero tu no-esposo va matar a nuestra sexi alcaldesa –**_ _comentó tomando asiento donde antes el hombre estaba, ya que tenía el café listo no iba desperdiciarlo_ _ **\- ¿Belle? –**_

 _ **\- Regina –**_ _fue lo único que dijo_

 _ **\- Ya la perdimos –**_ _bromeó para sí misma antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, maldita resaca_

* * *

 **\- Sí que tienes huevos para salir de tu casa –** pasaban del medio día así que Ruby estaba mucho mejor

 **\- No necesito esas cosas –** dijo **– ¿o sí? –** se preguntó pensativa y una sonrisa pervertida **\- ¿Cómo está el ambiente? –** señaló la mesa donde estaba la familia Charming

 **\- Solo te diré que más vale tengas una buena excusa –**

 **\- La tengo –** mintió

¿Qué excusa debía dar? No recordaba nada y seguramente Mary tampoco. _Vamos Regina, si pudiste mantener una mentira durante 28 años puedes salir de esta,_ se dio ánimos antes de reunirse con ellos.

 **\- Buenos días familia, hace un lindo día ¿no creen? –**

 **\- Está lloviendo –** puntualizó Emma, al parecer los intentos de la morena por evitar el tema se fueron a la basura

 **\- A mí me gusta la lluvia –** dijo presurosa **– el olor a humedad, aunque no la humedad que desearía –**

 **\- REGINA –** gritó alterado David, pero Snow, quien hasta entonces permaneció con la cabeza baja, tomó su mano y lo tranquilizó

 **\- Ya lo entendí, no tienes que ser duro David, hay tensión por lo de esta mañana –** el hombre lo fulminó con la mirada – **pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, NO PASO NADA –** enfatizó esas palabras

 **\- ¿De verdad?** – preguntaron inmediatamente Snow y Emma, luego la rubia bajo la mirada avergonzada y Regina sonrió

 **\- Si, ya pueden estar tranquilos y por favor David la actitud de dureza conmigo no te queda, sé que amas –** dijo sonriente

 **\- Lo que digas –** contestó David **– vámonos –** se dirigió a Snow **– me sentiré más seguro si estas lejos de ella –** su ex hijastra le hizo caso y salieron del local

 **\- A mí no me engañas –** dijo Emma en cuanto sus padres se fueron **\- ¿Qué paso de verdad? –** Regina se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de la rubia y terminó confesando

 **\- No lo recuerdo ¿feliz? –**

 **\- Entonces es posible que tú y mi madre –** ni siquiera era capaz de completar la frase

 **\- Tampoco lo creo –**

 **\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? –**

 **\- ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta su tuve sexo con alguien? –** la sheriff la miró incomoda **– mi coño está intacto, no me duele ni siquiera un poco y créeme si me hubiera acostado con Snow no me hubiera conformado con una sola vuelta –**

 **\- Arrrggg –** dijo asqueada, genial ahora tenía la imagen de Regina y su madre juntas **– deja de ser asquerosa –**

 **\- ¿Asco? Sientes asco por algo tan maravilloso como el sexo –** habló como si dijeran la más grande ofensa del mundo **– se ve que el pirata no sabe nada de ese arte –**

 **\- No cambies de tema –** como decirle que ni quiera habían llegado a eso **\- ¿estas segura que no te acostaste con mi madre? –** hasta era incomodo preguntarlo

 **\- Cien por ciento –** afirmó **– cómo se te ocurre que voy acostarme con la madre si estoy detrás de la hija –** coqueteó **– sería una bajeza –**

 **\- Una bajeza –** repitió la rubia, Regina era una cínica **– eso díselo a Maléfica y Lily –** dijo antes de terminar la conversación y salir del lugar

 **\- Mierda –** estabanuevamente a punto de lograr que Emma caiga

* * *

 **\- Está bien chico el auto es tuyo pero como le hagas un rayón, lo arreglaras con tu mesada, no me importa si tardas la mitad de tu vida en pagarlo –**

 **\- Ok –**

 **\- Una cosa más –** probablemente avergonzara al chico, pero le había prometido a Emma hacerlo **– nada de sexo –** lo dicho, la cara de Henry competía con un tomate **– no pongas esa cara, ya tienes edad para saber de eso, si esperas un charla pues espera sentado, Emma te la dará –** como darle consejos de responsabilidad sexual a su hijo si ella misma no la tenía **– no me obligues a ponerte un cinturón de castidad, además estoy muy joven para ser abuela –** solo pensarlo hacia que las canas crecieran **– y tú para ser padre –** añadió para parecer responsable

 **\- Entendí mama –** no quería seguir hablando de eso con su madre, tampoco lo haría con la otra, tal vez con David

 **\- Créeme que a mí me incomoda tanto como a ti hablar de esto, pero se lo prometí a tu madre –**

 **\- Ok –** seguía incomodo con la situación **– gracias, yo te diré cuándo será la cita –** la morena asintió

Pobre chico destinado a vivir rodeado de mujeres, pero ese era el costo de tener dos madres lesbianas ¿Qué Emma no es lesbiana? Por favor ella era más lesbiana que Regina solo por la ropa que viste, pero no se preocupen la morena iba encargarse de hacérselo saber. Dejando de lado las divagaciones, Henry se fue a casa de sus abuelos y Regina decidió quedarse un rato más en el parque.

Al cabo de media hora Mary pasó por el lugar llevando las compras y Regina la saludó alegremente con la mano, la maestra saludó tímidamente y caminó presurosa a su hogar. Decidió que era hora de marcharse, envió un mensaje a Zelena para cenar en Granny's y sonrió al ver la respuesta que recibió.

" _Tu invitas, es lo menos que me merezco por el desplante de anoche"_

* * *

 **\- ¿Papa está más tranquilo? –**

 **\- Si, saber que nada paso entre Regina y yo ayudó bastante –** de hecho Emma también estaba más tranquila **– pero –** sonrió nerviosa

 **\- ¿Pero? –**

 **\- De acuerdo te lo voy a contar, pero promete que no se lo dirás a tu padre –**

 **\- Lo prometo –** dijo desconfiada, su instinto le decía que no iba escuchar algo bueno

 **\- Creo que le gusto a Regina –** la rubia se quedó pasmada pero después rompió a reír, Snow la miró ofendida

 **\- Lo siento –** dijo, cuando se recuperó **\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –** preguntó intentando aguantar la risa

 **\- Su forma de actuar conmigo –**

 **\- Mama, Regina actúa diferente desde que perdió la memoria –** por nada del mundo iba creer lo que su madre decía

 **\- Si pero, esta tarde paso algo extraño –** decidió ser más específica **– cuando regresaba con las compras me encontré con Regina en el parque, me saludó pero tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, le devolví el saludo y seguí con mi camino, de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía –** guardó silencio para crear tensión **– era Regina, tomó su celular y creo que me hizo una foto porque sonreía mirando la pantalla, cuando finalmente iba darme la vuelta para encararla y que sepa que me di cuenta de que me estaba siguiendo, ella entró en Granny's presurosa, creo que se asustó –** concluyó su historia

 **\- Eso es ridículo –** lo dijo en un tono más molesto del que debería

 **\- Lo se cariño, Regina interesada por mí no es algo que no me esperaba –** al ver la cara enojada de su hija, decidió aclarar el asunto **– pero no te preocupes, no voy a interponerme entre ustedes, no importa cuánto me insista –** volvió a la cocina y Emma seguía con el ceño fruncido, la historia de su madre era ridícula, seguro había una explicación lógica a todo

* * *

 **\- Hola Regina –** se presentó nerviosa Belle, las hermanas Mills la miraron curiosas

 **\- Belle ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cenaste? –** preguntó Regina, si no era así tenía una excusa para invitarla

 **\- Si gracias por preguntar –** apenas y podía hablar por los nervios, pero se armó de valor **– ¿Zelena, puedes dejarnos a solas por favor? –** preguntó generando una sonrisa automática en la morena, quien miro a la pelirroja claramente diciendo "largo"

 **\- Si, de todos modos he terminado de cenar –** dijo sin ganas **– buenas noches –** dijo antes de marcharse. El silencio reinó la mesa y Regina decidió intervenir

 **\- He oído que tu ex esposo quiere matarme –** dijo

 **\- Sí, pero he hablado con él, más bien discutido, no volverá a molestarte –**

 **\- Es bueno saberlo, aún tengo muchas cosas por vivir –**

 **\- Si bueno, hablando de cosas por vivir –** de pronto la valentía se desvaneció – **yo –**

 **\- Belle puedes decirme cualquier cosa –** tomó su mano **– no te avergüences –**

 **\- Me gustó el beso –** dijo de golpe

 **\- Eso sí que es ser directa –**

 **\- Déjame hablar antes de que me arrepienta –** ordenó **– no sé si son por las hormonas o resulta que soy lesbiana y hasta ahora me doy cuenta, pero ese beso que me diste me gustó mucho y quiero repetirlo, quiero descubrir muchas cosas y dejar salir todo lo que he venido reprimiendo por miedo –**

 **\- ¿Qué hay de Gold? –**

 **\- Olvídate de él, solo dime si estas dispuesta a enseñarme –**

 **\- Todo sea por el bien de la ciencia cariño -** ¿acaso el dios del sexo había escuchado sus plegarias?

 **\- Genial, mañana hablaremos para especificar las cláusulas de nuestro acuerdo –**

 **\- ¿Acuerdo? –** Regina estaba confundida, en el sexo no había reglas

 **\- Si, ambas sabemos que tu no quieres nada serio –** la morena asintió **– yo tampoco, solo haremos esto por diversión, no quiero confusiones –**

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo y si ese es tu deseo, estoy dispuesta a firmar lo que sea. Haces que me sienta como Christian Grey –**

 **\- Lo siento no me va el sado –**

 **\- ¿Estás segura? –** preguntó acercándose a ella

 **\- Eso creo –** contestó nerviosa **– bueno eso era todo, nos vemos mañana –**

 **\- Espera –** dijo al ver que Belle se marchaba **– hay que cerrar el acuerdo como se debe ¿no? –**

 **\- Supongo –** los nervios de nuevo, maldita morena sexi. Regina se acercó a ella y terminó besándola, jugó con sus labios como una experta y sonrió al finalizar el beso **– no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por enseñarte todo lo que se –** por fin la bibliotecaria se marchó, chocando con Ruby que la miró confundida

 **\- No puedo creer que Belle haya conseguido algo contigo antes que yo –**

 **\- Querida, te estas oxidando –** se burló

 **\- Pues podrías lubricarme –** contestó con un giño

 **\- Ahora estás hablando mi idioma, si mal no recuerdo teníamos algo pendiente –**

 **\- Diez minutos en lo que cierre el negocio, ponte cómoda –** le tendió las llaves de su habitación **– es la numero 6 –**

 **\- Supongo que tendré que hacer de 9 –**

 **\- Supones bien –** sus coqueteos llegaron a ser casi indecentes

 **\- Date prisa –** ordenó caminando a la habitación de la otra mujer, sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Zelena, poco después llego la respuesta

R: _Hermanita no me esperes, tengo un asunto importante que atender_

Z: _Otro desplante, otra cena. Ya me dirás el nombre y apellido de tu "asunto" importante_

* * *

Nueve minutos con trece segundos exactos, Ruby entraba a su habitación, el trabajo usualmente la estresaba y que mejor forma para eliminar el estrés que teniendo sexo salvaje. La noche iba ser larga.

 **\- Ya que eres la loba feroz, yo seré la tierna e inocente caperucita roja –** dijo entre besos

 **\- De inocente no tienes nada –**

 **\- Tienes razón, aquí el problema es saber quién es más loba en la cama –** cambió de posiciones quedando sobre Ruby

 **\- Hablas demasiado –** protestó mordiendo el labio inferior de la morena mayor

Dejaron de lado las palabras para ser remplazadas por gemidos y gritos. Ambas luchaban por ver quien tenía el control pero en honor a la verdad la loba se rindió ante lo que Regina hacía con su lengua.

 **\- ¡Oh Dios Regina! justo ahí –** su cerebro solo le permitía decir aquellas palabras

 **\- ¿Dios? Aun no has visto nada –** dijo remplazando su lengua por sus dedos

 **\- No juegues conmigo –** suplicó **– te necesito ahora –**

 **\- Eso, me gusta verte pidiendo por mí –**

 **\- Vas arrepentirte –** amenazó al filo de su cordura

 **\- ¿A si? ¿Qué va hacer mi pequeño cachorro? –** Regina no lo sabía pero nunca debes provocar a una mujer que es mitad lobo, lo entendió cuando al ver los ojos de Ruby estos adquirían un tono ámbar **\- ¿Rubs? –** la mirada que le dedicó fue de puro deseo carnal

 **\- Te lo advertí –** dijo sonriendo con maldad, agarró con dureza a la morena y la empujó contra la cama, la fuerza sobrenatural que tenía hizo que casi se rompa, pero el golpe sonó por toda la estancia, así como los gritos de Regina a lo largo de la noche.

* * *

 **\- RUBY –** grito la abuela **– la próxima vez que te acuestes con alguien, ve hacerlo en el bosque –** ordenó con dureza

 **\- ¿Escuchaste? –** preguntó avergonzada

 **\- Gracias a Dios no, pero los huéspedes no hacen más que quejarse y estoy harta de disculparme –**

 **\- No debe ser para tanto abue –** quiso restar importancia pero a lo mejor si se habían pasado un poco

 **\- ¿Qué no? Uno de esos pervertidos me ha pedido el video de seguridad de tu habitación. Tuve que sacarlo a patadas de aquí –**

 **\- Lo siento –** dijo, la próxima vez seria en casa de la ex alcaldesa

 **\- Ve a trabajar, harás turno doble de castigo y ni se te ocurra reclamarme –** con la cabeza baja, la loba se marchó a su puesto.

La mañana transcurría como siempre, los clientes habituales llegaban por el desayuno. Poco a poco el lugar se llenaba, la familia Charming entró como siempre sonriente, Emma, Hook y Henry lo hicieron después.

 **\- ¿Y Regina? –** preguntó Belle quien ya estaba ahí

 **\- Aun duerme –** contestó como si nada Ruby, Belle se mostró sorprendida, no había que pensar tanto para saber por qué paso la noche allí

 **\- Podrías decirle que me busque –** la verdad que no le importaba que hiciera Regina con otras mujeres

 **\- Ok –** dijo con una sonrisa, la castaña se despidió

Regina aun no aparecía por ahí y tenía motivos, casi no habían dormido y los músculos dolían a mas no poder, Ruby hubiera deseado seguir descansando pero el deber la llamaba, se lamentó al recordar que ese día tenía doble turno como castigo. Un par de minutos después vio como Regina aparecía con cara de cansancio pero sonriente.

 **\- Buenos días –**

 **\- Sí que son buenos –** contestó con sonrisa bobalicona **– la próxima vez avísame cuando vayas a dejar salir la loba que llevas dentro, me duele al caminar –**

 **\- Y crees que a mí no –**

 **\- Fue increíble –** la loba asintió pero antes de contestar su abuela apareció alado

 **\- Buenos días abuela –** saludo Regina

 **\- Es Sra. Lucas para ti –** contestó mordaz y se alejó de ellas no sin antes advertirle de triplicar el turno a su nieta

 **\- Está enojada por lo de anoche –**

 **\- La próxima vez será en mi casa**

 **\- ¿Habrá próxima vez? –** preguntó coqueta

 **\- Sabes que si –** acarició su cabello antes de añadir **– veo que mi familia está aquí, voy a saludarlos –**

 **\- Por cierto, Belle me dijo que la buscaras –** dijo antes de que Regina se fuera, la morena sonrió en agradecimiento

 **\- BUENOS DIAS FAMILIA –** saludó feliz, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que el pirata también estaba ahí

 **\- Buenos días Ma –** Henry fue el primero en devolver el saludo, Mary, David y Hook solo hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza y Emma no hizo nada, mantenía el ceño fruncido

 **\- ¿Dormiste bien?** – atacó Emma, ¿los demás eran ciegos o qué? Regina aparecía con la misma ropa de ayer, hay que destacar que estaba más arrugada que la servilleta que apretaba en sus manos, y esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción. Además se había percatado de la interacción que tuvo con Ruby y el cómo acaricio su pelo

 **\- De maravilla –** contestó notando el enojo de la rubia

 **\- Debo decir que tu ropa no opina lo mismo –**

 **\- Swan ¿Qué te interesa de verdad? El cómo dormí o con quien dormí**

 **\- Henry, tenemos que ir al colegio –** intervino Snow, nada bueno pasaba cuando las dos discutían

 **\- Los llevo –** ofreció David, también huyendo, al parecer solo a Hook le interesaba aquello, que miraba la situación divertido

 **\- Adiós mamas –** dijo Henry sonriente, era raro pero solo mediante las peleas sus madres se acercaban ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor de tanto gritar un día gritaban que se querían

 **\- Tu vida sexual me importa un comino –** rebatió la rubia cuando sus padres e hijo se fueron, estaban frente a frente ya que tuvo que pararse y dar espacio a que su hijo salga

 **\- Yo creo que te importa y mucho –** mostro una sonrisa creída **– y si tanto te interesa puedes preguntar a Ruby como dormí –**

 **\- Eres desesperante –** maldita sonrisa, maldita loba y maldita Regina que sabía cómo descolocarla cuando quisiera

 **\- ¿Emma no estas cansada de siempre pelear conmigo? ¿Por qué hacer la guerra cuando podemos hacer el amor?–** recomendó acercándose a ella

 **\- Eres una –** acortó más la distancia

 **\- No te olvides que sigo aquí amor** – había poca distancia entre las dos mujeres

 **\- ¿A quién le importa que sigas aquí**? – dijo enojada Regina maldito pirata y su interrupción **\- ¿Qué dices? –** se dirigió nuevamente a la rubia

 **\- Digo, vete a la mierda** – salió enojada del establecimiento, olvidándose que su novio seguía ahí

 **\- Supongo entonces, que tengo que ir al barco de tu pirata –** gritó para que la escuchara y también salió, iría a su casa, tomaría una buena ducha y visitaría a Belle

 **\- ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?** – dijo confundido Hook

 **\- Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza seguro que lo mato –** susurró la abuela que pasaba por su lado

* * *

Se sentía más relajada, después de su baño caliente pasó tiempo con su hermana, mejor dicho saciaba la curiosidad de la bruja. Tanto lio amoroso o mejor dicho sexoso, de su hermana hacían que Zelena tenga ganas de buscar alguien con quien divertirse. La cuestión era ¿quién? Regina personalmente le recomendó una mujer ya que los hombres de la ciudad dejaban mucho que desear.

Luego de aquella conversación, la pelirroja se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo mientras la morena cuidaba de su sobrina. La niña era encantadora y se parecía mucho a su madre, a pesar de no recordar nada, el instinto maternal de Regina seguía intacto. Jugó con la pequeña hasta que la comida estuvo lista, era agradable pasar tiempo con su familia, dejando de lado sus ligues.

Tomó una pequeña siesta, pues de algún modo debía recuperar las fuerzas que Ruby le quitó, sonrió al recordar aquello. Cuando despertó recordó lo que su amiga le dijo y fue en busca de Belle.

El departamento de la castaña era bonito, estantes llenos de libros uno más interesante que otro, aunque no recordara, como alcaldesa y reina había desarrollado un gusto exquisito por la buena literatura y no había mejor persona en el pueblo con las mismas pasiones que Belle. Se sorprendió cuando después de acordar las reglas del juego ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre libros y autores. Belle era hermosa, inteligente y culta, cosas que no siempre se veían en las mujeres.

Más tarde, saliendo de la casa de Belle, vio como Emma patrullaba por ahí, no quería arruinar su día ya que siempre que hablaba con la sheriff terminaban discutiendo, pasó fingiendo que no la había visto pero al parecer la rubia si lo hizo.

 **\- Regina –** salió de la patrulla dándole alcance

 **\- Hola Emma, no te había visto –**

 **\- Pues yo sí, ¿visitando a Belle? –** preguntó duramente, la morena puso los ojos en blanco y la rubia se retractó – **lo siento, no es mi problema. Estas libre así que tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras –**

 **\- Bueno si –** era raro ver que Emma se disculpara **– estábamos hablando de algunos libros –** contó, en parte era verdad

 **\- Ya –**

La actuación no se le daba mal, seguía enojada con la morena y ver que salía de la casa de Belle aumentó su enojo ¿Libros? Si como no. Pero dejaría su ira a un lado, para su disgusto tenía la confirmación de que se acostó con Ruby. La camarera le había contado con lujo de detalles aquel encuentro, lo que la rubia no sabía era que la loba solo lo hacía para molestarla. Lo que necesitaba ahora era saber si la absurda teoría de su madre era cierta y para saberlo tenía que preguntarle directamente a la fuente, debía ser discreta y amable para conseguir eso.

 **\- Regina, también quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana –**

 **\- No pasa nada –** ok, esto sí que era raro. Swan nunca se disculparía dos veces, al menos no con ella **– todo está olvidado –**

 **\- Otra cosa –** ahí estaba la trampa **– ayer en la tarde sucedió un acontecimiento extraño, quiero asegurarme de que no tienes nada que ver en eso, a lo mejor fue tu gemela malvada –** su voz profesional hacia que todo fuera más real **\- ¿Dónde estabas en la tarde? –**

 **\- Bueno, hablé con Henry y me quedé un rato en el parque –**

 **\- Hay alguien que pueda confirmar tu coartada –** Regina estaba incomoda, ¿a qué venia todo esto? Ella no había hecho nada malo

 **\- Tu madre –** dijo recordando el encuentro **– tu madre paso por el parque –**

 **\- ¿Y después? –** hasta ahora lo que dijo Snow era cierto

 **\- Luego le envíe un mensaje a Zelena mientras iba a Granny´s para cenar –** relató **– lo que pasó en la noche ya lo sabes o quieres que te lo cuente –** preguntó burlona

 **\- Gracias –** contestó incomoda, sabía que su madre se equivocaba **– eso es todo –**

 **\- Lo que sea por la ley –** ambas quedaron en silencio, hasta que la salvadora no pudo mas

 **\- ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche? -** ¿Piensas acostarte con alguien? Agregó en su mente

 **\- Nada en especial ¿Qué propones? –**

 **\- Nada, solo preguntaba. Además tengo una cita con Hook –** dijo orgullosa, pero no se daba cuenta que no tenia de que estarlo

 **\- Ya veo ¿y me lo cuentas por qué? –** no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no entendía a Emma, a veces parecía receptiva a sus coqueteos pero luego se portaba así. No le gustaba las personas que no saben lo que quieren

 **\- Solo decía –** estúpida, se maldecía internamente

 **\- Arrgg una quiere hacer una entrada de película pero ustedes y sus estúpidas conversaciones no me dejan –** una voz bastante conocida para las dos interrumpió abruptamente **\- ¿me extrañaron? –** preguntó burlona. Las dos mujeres abrieron la boca sorprendidas **– de Swan no me sorprende, normalmente se le va la baba al verme pero de ti querida –** se refirió a Regina **– es raro –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –** dijo Emma poniéndose en guardia

 **\- De ti nada –** la miró despectivamente **– tenemos algo pendiente Regina –** ella seguía pasmada **– pero eso lo solucionaremos ahora mismo –** antes de que pudieran parpadear, las dos morenas habían desaparecido envueltas en humo morado ante la mirada asustada de la rubia

* * *

A varios kilómetros de ahí, reaparecieron, en lo parecía una cabaña abandonada.

 **\- He intentado seducir a Rumple para conseguir algunas cosas, pero aquel diablillo no estaba de humor –**

 **\- Y no creo que lo esté jamás, he besado a su ex. Quiere matarme –** contó Regina

 **\- Vaya, eso es sorprendente –** dijo confundida

 **\- Fue asombroso –** corrigió **– pero cuando sepa que me acostaré con ella será peor –**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – un par de días fuera y se había perdido de mucho

 **\- Tu eres, tu eres –** tartamudeaba pues aun no asimilaba lo que veía, claro que lo sabía pero era diferente a verlo

 **\- Yo soy la versión mejorada de ti querida –** contestó cuando salió de su sorpresa **– y vete despidiendo de este mundo, ese ataque que me diste la última vez no te lo voy a perdonar –** formó una bola de fuego **– di tus últimas palabras –**

 **\- Puede que suene raro pero –** miraba anonadada a la Reina Malvada – **¿es posible acostarme conmigo misma? Quiero decir contigo, tú me entiendes –** tan pronto como insinuó aquello la bola de fuego se extinguió y ahora la reina fue quien quedó anonadada ¿Había escuchado bien?

* * *

MOMMY'S BACK. THE EVI QUEEN IS IN THE HOUSE BITCHES

Lo siento, suelo exaltarme cuando hablo de la reina malvada ¿Quién no? Después del último cap de OUAT. Lana María Parrilla es mi religión.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Guest

Nimbus

A follower

K.E

Samantha S Dracul

Ragamuffin

Zary Curhm


End file.
